


My Heart was in the Music (Until I Met You)

by Bombardearest



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard Gustus, Composer Lexa, F/F, Fame, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Intersex, Manager Indra, bodyguard bellamy, singer clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombardearest/pseuds/Bombardearest
Summary: Lexa sees Clarke for the first time at the AMAs, where she is forced to take her ex Costia as her date by her publicist Titus. She makes a bold decision to go against his advice and asks Clarke out. It turns out to be the best decision Lexa ever made.





	1. I Had To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> This is to see if anybody would be interested in a fic like this. Warning if I do decide to continue this it won't be updated till after Christmas. Let me know if you like this.

“ Next up, up and coming artist Clarke Griffin” The announcer said, causing the crowd to roar. Lexa shifted in her seat and pulled out her phone, hoping that this awards show was going to be over soon.

 

“You could pretend to be enjoying yourself” Anya whispered in her ear, turning away from the camera.

 

“I would be if Titus hadn't forced me to take Costia as my date” The girl mentioned whipped her head around to glare at Lexa. “What? We're not friends, Costia. You made that clear when we broke up”

 

“Maybe if you knew how to handle a woman like me then we wouldn't be in this situation” Lexa leaned over and whispered in her ear.

 

“Funny you say that since you were all over me last night instead of that rich boyfriend of yours. I wonder how he'd feel about that” Costia didn't get a chance to reply because the music started playing.

 

Oh my, oh my, oh my  
Oh my, oh my, oh my  
Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my

 

A gorgeous blonde was strutting down the aisle, singing, with a genuine smile on her face. She was dressed in all black leather that left her legs and most of her chest exposed. 

  
It ain't my fault you keep turning me on  
It ain't my fault you got, got me so gone  
It ain't my fault I'm not leaving alone  
It ain't my fault you keep turning me 

 

Lexa gaped at the singer, following her every motion like a love sick puppy. 

  
I can't talk right now, I'm looking and I like what I'm seeing  
Got me feeling kinda shocked right now  
Could've stopped right now, even if I wanted  
Gotta get it, get it, get it, while it's hot right now  
Oh my god, what is this?  
Want you all in my business  
Baby, I insist, please don't blame me for whatever happens next 

  
No, I can't be responsible  
If I get you in trouble now  
See you're too irresistible  
Yeah that's for sure 

  
So if I put your hands where my eyes can't see  
Then you're the one who's got a hold on me  
No, I can't be responsible, responsible  
It ain't my fault

 

The singer's eyes met Lexa's and she faltered in her dance. Lexa couldn't tell if it was because she was Lexa Woods or because the girl was interested. The blonde continued her dance like her mistake never happened. 

  
It ain't my fault (no, no, no, no)  
It ain't my fault (no, no, no, no)

  
  
It ain't my fault you came here looking like that  
You just made me trip, fall, and land on your lap  
Certain bad boy smooth, body hotter than the sun  
I don't mean to be rude but I look so damn good on ya

 

Lexa was so entranced she didn't notice the camera zoom in on her face.

 

Ain't got time right now  
Miss me with that "What's your name? Your sign?" right now  
It's light outside, I just called an Uber and it's right outside  
Oh my god, what is this?  
Want you all in my business  
Baby, I insist, please don't blame me for whatever happens next 

  
No, I can't be responsible  
If I get you in trouble now  
See you're too irresistible  
Yeah that's for sure 

  
So if I put your hands where my eyes can't see  
Then you're the one who's got a hold on me  
No I can't be responsible, responsible  
It ain't my fault 

  
It ain't my fault (no, no, no, no)  
It ain't my fault (no, no, no, no)

 

The singer looked Lexa straight in the eyes before singing the next line.

 

Baby, one, two, three  
Your body's calling me  
And I know wherever it is  
It's exactly where I wanna be  
But don't blame me  
It ain't my fault 

  
It ain't my fault (no, no, no, no)  
It ain't my fault (no, no, no, no)  
It ain't my fault (oh my, oh my, oh my) 

  
So if I put your hands where my eyes can't see  
Then you're the one who's got a hold on me  
No I can't be responsible, responsible  
It ain't my fault 

  
It ain't my fault (no, no, no, no)  
It ain't my fault (no, no, no, no) 

  
It ain't my fault you got me so caught  
It ain't my fault you got me so caught  
Oh, well, that's too bad it ain't my fault

* * *

 

  “I saw that” Octavia smirked, following Clarke into her dressing room.

 

“Saw what?”Clarke tried to play innocent but her best friend knew her too well.

 

“Don't play dumb with me. You and Lexa Woods were eye fucking. Honestly, it felt like you guys ere having sex on the stage”

 

“Did you also see her girlfriend sitting next to her?” Clarke asked, pulling on her robe on.

 

“I did but she didn't. You were the only thing she saw” Clarke thought over her brief interaction with the composer but quickly brushed off the idea.

 

“Whatever. Let’s just get this over with. I want to get in bed after stressing out over this for the past month”

 

“Sorry. We can't take off your makeup yet. You have to accept your award. Guess who's presenting it”

* * *

 

   “And the award for best new artist goes to”Costia began, dramatically opening the envelope, making Lexa internally roll her eyes. She looked at the name and leaned into the microphone.

 

“Clarke Griffin” They announce at the same time. Clarke slowly walked into the stage, giving Lexa a name to a face that she was dying to know. Lexa handed her the award, intentionally grazing Clarke's hand ,effectively catching her eye. The blonde gave a short speech, thanking her fans. The trio walked off the stage and Lexa tugged Clarke aside, ignoring the warning look Costia gave her. Lexa pressed Clarke against a wall in a corner near the stairs.

 

“We haven't officially met. I'm Lexa”Lexa scrutinized every detail of her face and tucked a strand of get hair back behind her ear.

 

“Clarke”Lexa started to close the distance between them but Clarke pushed her back“You have a girlfriend”

 

“Publicity stunt. Costia and I used to date but that's been over for about two months”Lexa responded, settling her hands on Clarke’s waist. “Go out with me”

 

 “Won’t your publicist be mad?”

 

“He’s fired” Lexa decided, leaning in to kiss the blonde. “If you don’t want to, stop me” Lexa cradled the blonde’s face  in her hands before claiming Clarke’s lips between her own. When Clarke returned the kiss, Lexa smiled against her lips, pressing further into the girl in front of her. Clarke gasped, feeling the hardon Lexa was sporting pressed against her pelvic bone.

 

“Lexa” Costia’s voice separated the two. Lexa didn’t take her eyes of Clarke when she answered, knowing her ex was interrupting just to harass her.

 

“What?”

 

‘’Titus wants us to take pictures for the press”

 

“Screw him”  Lexa bent down to kiss Clarke again. “Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?” Lexa asked with  hopeful eyes.

 

“I’m completely exhausted.  I just want to eat in my own bed” Lexa nodded, completely understanding.” But I wouldn’t mind if you joined me” Lexa grinned and pulled Clarke away from the argument her ex would certainly start.

 

* * *

 

Lexa woke up to a face full of blonde hair. Clarke was fast asleep on top of her with her nose buried in Lexa’s neck. The pair had kicked the cover of the bed and most of the pillows were on the floor. Lexa reached for her phone on the side table, careful not to wake up the blonde.

 

_14 missed calls from Titus_

_8 messages from Titus_

_2 calls from Anya_

_1 message from Indra_

 

Lexa opened the message from her mom/manager.

**Indra**

Why is Titus blowing up my phone?

**Lexa**

I decided to do what I wanted for once

**Indra**

Good for you. But call him before I have to come find you

**Lexa**

Will do

 

Lexa looked at the clock and saw it was only eleven in the morning and Titus wouldn’t stop calling until she answered, so she dialed his number.

 

“Hello, Titus”

 

“Hello? That’s all you have to say? Do you know how much damage you caused last night? Costia’s management is not happy. Why would you think it was a good idea to flirt and leave with Clarke Griffin when you went to that event with your girlfriend?” Titus yelled through the phone.

 

“Costia is not my girlfriend, and as far as I’m concerned I don’t really care if Costia’s team is pissed. I told them I didn't want to continue this charade so it’s their own fault”

 

“You could have been more discreet. Clever News and TMZ caught you two on camera, sneaking out of the building. If you want to destroy your career do it when my reputation is not on the line”

 

“You make a very good point, Titus. You’re fired”Lexa hung up the phone and blocked his number before opening youtube. A video of her and Clarke was the first on her subscriptions. The tile read : _Is Lexa Woods playing the fields?_ . Lexa scoffed before clicking on the video.

 

 _Last night at the American Music Awards,Clarke Griffin brought home the award for best new artist but that wasn’t the only thing she got to take home. Presenting the award was Lexa Woods and her girlfriend of five months, supermodel, Costia Greene. During Clarke’s performance, the camera crew caught Lexa’s not so subtle pining over Clarke and Clarke returning her gaze full force during her performance.  Later that night, when Lexa gave Clarke her award the two were caught in their own world before Clarke gave her brief acceptance speech.  Upon leaving, several people and reporters saw the two leave together, Costia nowhere to be found. As far as we know, Costia left the awards show alone. We don’t know what to make of this but it is not looking good for the famous composer. Are Lexa and Costia over? Did Lexa dump her girlfriend for Clarke? As soon as we find out the details we will report back to you._ Lexa didn’t finish the video, looking down she saw Clarke awake staring at her phone.

 

“Looks like we made the news”Lexa joked. Clarke rolled her eyes and sat up on the bed. “Since I’m already depicted as the bad guy in this situation, how do you feel about pissing off my ex’s management team?”

 

“Isn't that kind of petty?”

 

“Absolutely"

 

“What do you have in mind?” Lexa pulled off her shirt, leaving her in her sports bra and pulled Clarke closer. She opened her camera and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist and took a picture, kissing her cheek.

 

“What do you think our ship name should be? I’m thinking Lexark”

 

“How about Clexa?”

 

“Clexa”Lexa tested it on her tongue and nodded. “I like it”

 

_@CommanderWoods Met this beautiful girl @CGriffin last night and got the opportunity to wake up next to her this morning. She agreed to a date with me #Clexa is a work in progress. Anyone a fan?_

 

“Now about that date?”


	2. I Don't Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!!! I got a lot of comments, which I love, so keep them coming. I finished a little early so I decided to give you an early Christmas present. Chapter 2! I don't know how much I can update until I finish one of my other fics but I do have one already mapped out so it shouldn't take long. Hope you enjoy it!!!

“Griffin, you're such a traitor. You stole my future wife” Raven shouted through the door, interrupting their conversation. “I saw the video and her post on Instagram. I want an explanation” Lexa pulled Clarke into her lap, wrapping her arms around her waist.

 

“Maybe if we ignore her, she'll go away”

 

“You don't know Raven” Lexa tilted her head up to kiss the blonde but they broke apart when Raven burst into the room. “I forgot to tell you she knows how to pick locks”

 

“Damn right, I do, traitor. You steal my fiancée and then you have the nerve. _No_ , the **audacity** to bring her back to our hotel room” Raven whined, folding her arms across her chest.

 

“You didn’t pay for this suite, even though you were the one who suggested we get one, regardless of the fact we live half a mile away. And the last time I checked both people should be aware of their engagement to one another”

 

“Oh so we’re playing the who pays the bills card?” Raven waved her off, walking further in the room. “Raven Reyes, genius, car fanatic, and your future wife. Nice to meet you” Raven introduced herself, extending her hand towards Lexa. Lexa slowly reached out to shake Raven’s hand.

 

“Lexa Woods”

 

“Get out, Raven” Clarke demanded, standing up to push the Latina out of her room.

 

“You can’t stop our love, Clarke. We’re meant to be” Raven screamed out as Clarke shoved her out the door. Lexa tugged Clarke back on top of her when she closed the door.

 

“Let’s go out for breakfast”

 

“Do you really think that’s a good idea? You just ‘broke up’ with your girlfriend of five months then ditched her at an awards show”

 

“It’s probably a horrible idea but I don’t have a publicist to get on me about it”

* * *

 

Lexa held Clarke’s hand as she led them through the crowd of fans and paparazzi that had gathered in front of the building. The pair tried their hardest to ignore interrogating questions being thrown at them. Gustus, Lexa’s bodyguard, was shielding them to the best of his ability as they attempted to reach the car. The valet was surrounded  by the mob, struggling to stand straight against the pushing of the crowd. Bellamy managed to reach the front seat, starting the blacked out luxury Escalade. Gustus yanked the door open, careful not to hit any of the overzealous fans. Lexa let Clarke in first, standing in front of the constant camera flashes. Raven and Octavia were close behind them, avoiding the roaming hands of the mass. Lexa jumped into the seat next to Clarke, watching as Raven and Octavia took a seat in the car behind them from the rear window. Gustus jogged to the passenger's seat of the car, securing his seat belt.

 

“Is this an everyday type thing for you?” Clarke asked, gawking at the horde sprinting after them as they pulled off.

 

“Yeah. One time, a girl leaped on the hood. It took us about half a mile before we got her off and far enough from her not to hop back on. It’s usually not as bad but the press is trying to develop on a story, but don’t worry. I’ll protect you” Lexa smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Clarke’s lips. “ Until I get a new publicist, I can’t make a statement. But if you want to, I don’t mind” Lexa replied.

 

“Any idea who you’re going to hire?”

 

“Marcus Kane” Lexa’s answer earned an unsubtle look of disdain from Clarke. “What did I say?”

 

“Marcus is my mom’s fiancé” Clarke said. “He’s not exactly my favorite person in the world but he is a good publicist”

 

“If he’s not a good guy, I don’t want him on my team”

 

“He’s not a bad guy. He just made some bad choices. He was my dad’s best friend. When my parents divorced, he swooped in and swept my mom off her feet. My dad’s happy for them. I’m just indifferent to the situation”

 

“You know, it’s not good to start a relationship off of lies, right?” Bellamy commented through the speaker.

 

“Are you eavesdropping? I pay you to protect me not spy on me”

 

“Don’t worry. I don’t charge for eavesdropping”

* * *

 

“Have you ever been here?” Lexa asked as the car stopped in front _Grounders._ Clarke shook her head. “My friend Lincoln owns it. He’ll make sure nobody will harass us”

 

“I thought this was a club”

 

“It used to be. Lincoln turned it into a restaurant when he bought it” Bellamy pulled up to the sidewalk. Gustus got out first, circling the car before opening the door. Lexa stepped out, holding her hand out for Clarke to take. Very few people noticed the pair walking towards the restaurant. Clarke could see the waitresses moving across the floor, carrying trays loaded with various types of breakfast foods, through the windows. The hostess caught sight of her and Lexa and practically ran to the door to meet them.

 

“And what do we owe the pleasure of having _the_ Lexa Woods visit little old us?” Tris teased as the duo walked in the door.

 

“I figured  you could use the press” Lexa shot right back, earning a smile from Tris.

 

“Did Lincoln know you were coming?”

 

“No. This was in the spur of the moment decision”

 

“I’ll tell him you’re here” Tris looked to see if Lexa’s regular table was ready. “Caris, your favorite customer is here!” Caris jogged to the front of the building , grinning as soon as she saw Lexa standing there.  Tris walked towards the back of the restaurant, leaving them alone.

 

“I missed you last month. No one could compete with the tips you always leave. I was short at least two hundred last month” Caris admitted, pulling Lexa into a hug then punching her in the arm. “Don’t think I didn’t see what you did last night. I told you not to go out with that girl in the first place, What’s the point of asking for advice if you don’t listen?”

 

“Lesson learned” Lexa said, rubbing out the soreness in her arm.

 

“Come on. We got your table ready” Caris led them to a booth in the corner of the restaurant, away from windows in the farthest position away from the front. Like the majority of the tables, this one was made of glass. Only the booth was seat was curved to fit in the corner , surrounded by three walls. The light above the table was separated in five different bulbs, hanging at multiple levels. “ I already know what you want to drink. And you have yet to introduce me to the lovely blonde next to you”

 

“The last time I was here you were drooling over her music” Lexa responded, sliding into her seat. Bellamy and Gustus sat down at the nearest table to them, surveying for any unwanted guest.

 

“Yet this is how the universe works. I get to be her waitress and you get a date with her. Ain’t that bout a bitch” Clarke watched their interaction, amused. “ So what can I get you, Ms. Griffin?”

 

“Just coffee, and call me Clarke”

* * *

 

“I would appreciate a little warning before you come. I had to kick out three paparazzi like ten minutes after you guys got here” Lincoln announced, narrowing his eyes at Lexa as he approached their table. “Clarke, I presume?”

 

“Yeah” Clarke smiled at the man, outstretching her hand  “I’m guessing you’re Lincoln”

 

“The one and only” Lincoln shook her hand before turning back to Lexa. “I saw the video. How did Titus feel about that?”

 

“How do you think? I fired him this morning”

 

“It’s about time. It only took you two years” Lexa glared at her friend over her cup. Clarke excused herself to the bathroom, causing Bellamy to trail close behind. “So what about this girl encouraged you to finally stand up to Titus?”

 

“Clarke. Her name is Clarke. And I don’t know but I’m glad I did. I had to ask her out. I mean, look at her. I didn’t think anyone enjoyed music as much as I did. When I saw her perform, the smile she had on her face was the same one I had when I started”

 

“So it was just a bonus that she looks the way she looks”

 

“I’d be a liar if I said I didn’t notice”

* * *

 

“So, princess, how’s the date going?” Bellamy asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

 

“I thought I told you, you didn’t have to follow me to the bathroom. It’s creepy”

 

“I know I just wanted to talk to you without Lexa hearing. It’s like you forget how gay I am. I know it's hard for you to understand but I don’t see you that way” Clarke rolled her eyes, leaning on the wall opposite to him. “And don’t think you can change the subject”

 

“It’s not a date. It’s just breakfast”

 

“Breakfast after she spent the night in your bed. Call me crazy but I think this is considered a date. I bet she’s paying for it right now, so you can’t say otherwise. Plus she’s super hot. Even I’m kinda feeling her”

 

“I could be another conquest in her little black book”

 

“Oh, please. We have contact books in our phones now. Nobody uses actual black books now. But that’s besides the point. I doubt she’d dump her fake girlfriend and fire her publicist if she just wanted one night stand. Then again you are pretty hot”

 

“How did you even know about that?”

 

“I overheard you guys at the show last night”

 

“You mean you were spying on us”

 

“Just doing my job”

 

“I need new friends”

* * *

 

“I was wondering if you’d ditched me” Lexa said as Clarke slid back into the booth. “What took you so long?”

 

“Bellamy stopped me” Bellamy walked up to the table, handing Clarke his phone.

 

“Octavia said what’s the point of having a phone if you never answer?” Clarke scoffed, putting the phone up to her ear.

 

“You have two phones and you can’t find the time to answer at least one of them. Congrats, you made the news again. There’s a video that I sent to your phone, if you ever look at it. You’re going to be late for your fitting with Monty. Raven claims she has some music that needs lyrics but it’s probably just a ploy to get you away from her ‘future wife’. Dante called there’s a show that wants you to make a special appearance. Jaha wants to meet with you about your new relationship. I convinced him to send Wells so I deserve a raise” Octavia read of her list through the phone. “ I’ll meet you at Monty’s in an _hour_ , Clarke. Not an hour and five minutes. Not an hour and one second. An hour! Goodbye” Clarke tossed Bellamy’s phone back at him.

 

“What are you doing today?” Clarke asked, ignoring Bellamy’s irritated face as he barely caught his phone.

 

“Nothing that can’t wait Why?”

 

“Well, last night you asked me to dinner and I would like to go tonight but I don’t know when I’ll be finished. So if you’re up to it, you can come with me to my appointments, then we can go out. What do you say?”

 

“I don't mind”

 

“We made the news again” Clarke pulled out her phone, scrolling through the plethora of messages from Octavia. Clarke clicked on the video, turning it towards Lexa.

 

_Last night, Lexa Woods and Clarke Griffin left the AMAs together, raising questions about Lexa’s relationship with her girlfriend, Costia Greene. While Costia has avoided the media completely, Lexa and Clarke have not been shy about their relationship. Yes, I said relationship. Earlier this morning, Lexa posted this pic of her and Clarke together in bed, saying and I quote ‘Met this beautiful girl @CGriffin last night and got the opportunity to wake up next to her this morning. She agreed to a date with me #Clexa is a work in progress. Anyone a fan?’.  While I disagree with the way things were handled, I have to say they make a extremely cute couple. Not long after, Raven Reyes, Clarke’s audio engineer and one of her best friends, snuck a photo of the two lying in bed with each other. Clarke and Lexa left the hotel Clarke was staying at for the night this morning, hand in hand.  Even through the crowd and their bodyguards, our camera men clearly caught the two share a quick kiss through the window of the car as they were leaving before heading to Grounders, the popular restaurant owned by Lexa’s close friend, Lincoln Grove . That’s all I have on the subject. Thanks for checking in with me. This is Clevver News._

 

“They never report on the important stuff. I gained a few hundred thousand followers with that post” Lexa quipped, winking at the blonde before sliding out of the booth. “ Ready to go?”

* * *

 

Lexa observed as Clarke tried on the eighth outfit Monty had given her. She hadn’t selected a place for her and Clarke to have dinner so she decided to call Anya and have her set one up.

 

“I must be dreaming because Lexa Woods, who ditched me last night after begging me to keep her company, is calling me after going MIA for about twelve hours” Anya greeted.

 

“It was your job to come with me and make sure I followed through with Titus’s instructions, which you did a terrible job of doing. If he hasn’t told you, I fired him this morning. Regardless of all of that, I need a favor”

 

“You ignore both my phone calls this morning and call me out of the blue, asking for a favor when you just indirectly fired me”

 

“Yes” Anya sighed loudly through the phone.

 

“What?” Lexa smiled, triumphantly.

 

“I have a date with Clarke tonight, and I have no idea where to take her. Can you get me a reservation at a place? Nothing too fancy but not cheap. I don’t want to seem like I’m buying her but I want her to remember this”

 

“I think I have a place. Cliff’s Edge. I’ll set it up and text you the details”

 

“Thank you. Love you”

 

“Whatever” Clarke emerged once again, sporting a spaghetti strapped, royal blue, plunging sweetheart neckline with a slightly exposed corset evening gown. Every inch of the dress was covered in shimmering lace, all the way down to the full length fishtail.

 

“I don’t know, Monty. I don’t think it’s worth it. This corset is killing me” Clarke complained, staring at herself in the full length mirror. Lexa ogled at the goddess in front of her. Monty circled around the singer, noting any adjustments that could be made, blocking Lexa’s view. Lexa shifted in her chair, trying to gain back her view, only to knock over the rack of clothing beside her.

 

“Sorry” She mumbled, picking the rack off the floor.

 

“Your girl seems to think otherwise” Bellamy commented under his breath.

 

“You look ravishing, Clarke” Clarke smiled at Lexa through the mirror.

 

“What do you think, Bell?” Clarke asked, turning to the side.

 

“You’re no Zac Efron but I’d give you a nine point three” Bellamy decided.

 

“Point three?”

 

“Your hair could be better”

 

“No you didn’t, you Sean Flynn ripoff”

 

“Take that back! My hair is straighter and has more volume”

* * *

 

“There you are traitor. I mean, Clarke” Raven welcomed as Clarke walked into the studio. Lexa slowly trailed behind. “I see you brought her” Raven turned her head away from the two. “I guess our friendship means nothing to you”

 

“How was your lunch date with Niylah?” Raven turned back to face Clarke. “ Octavia told me”

 

“Touché. All is forgiven”

 

“I thought so. What new music needs lyrics?”

 

“None. I was hoping to get another look at sexy over there. I do, however, have the finished product of ‘Force of Nature’. I’ll show it to you later. Wells will be here in a few” Clarke sighed. “He wants to talk to both of us”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“I may or may not have started a website selling random stuff you’ve signed at the house and possibly small pieces of your hair” Raven admitted, avoiding the murderous gaze of Clarke. “ Nothing major!” She rushed out. Lexa saw the look Clarke was giving Raven and came up with an excuse to leave them alone.

 

“I have to check on dinner plans. I’ll be back”

 

“So you and Lexa?” Raven tried to change the subject.

 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you changing the subject. We will discuss that website and that picture you posted this morning but yes. Me and Lexa” Clarke replied, sitting next to Raven.

 

“Did you have a good night?” Raven wiggled her eyebrows at the blonde.

 

“We didn’t have sex”

 

“Why not? It’s not like she can get you pregnant. Live a little!”

 

“I’m not so sure about that”

 

“Oh my god. I hate you, you lucky bitch. Does she have any siblings? Preferably a sister, matching her anatomy”

 

“I don’t know. I’ll find out at dinner tonight”

 

“Bring me back something”

 

“You don’t even know where we’re going”

 

“What’s your point?” Raven shut her computer, facing Clarke completely. “Who am I kidding? You probably won’t make it home till tomorrow. You know what? I’ll suffer through this meeting alone. Go and get ready for your date. I’ll tell Wells you had cramps. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”

 

“That doesn’t limit me much”

 

“I know”


	3. Noise Complaint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS PLEASE: I had to change the rating after this chapter. It kind of got away from me. I'll bold and italicize the beginning and the end of explicit portion if you want to skip over it.
> 
> Also I know nothing about wine.

Clarke and Lexa parted ways once Clarke told her that they could leave to get ready for their date. Lexa had Gustus to pick up her car so Clarke wouldn’t have to drop her off. To prevent  Bellamy eavesdropping on them, Clarke had assigned Miller on her security for the night. Gustus was to silently follow them and Miller to keep guard outside, dressed in normal clothes. Anya made the reservation at six in order for the two to avoid a huge crowd. Lexa got dressed two hours early and was waiting in a car across from Clarke’s building. She waited until a quarter past five before she went in. She smoothed out the small wrinkles in her burgundy casual dress shirt before ringing the bell. She tapped the heels of the matching burgundy Vans Era 59 C&L, patiently awaiting Clarke. Clarke slipped on her sweater and went towards the door.

 

“Hi” Lexa smiled as Clarke opened the door. “Ready to go?”

 

“Absolutely”

 

* * *

 

Lexa rounded her car to open the door for the blonde. She tossed her keys to the valet, stopping him from opening her door himself. Lexa could see Gustus and Miller parking their car across the street, jogging to keep up with the two. Clarke was the first to walk in, observing the patio. Lexa addressed the hostess, hoping Anya had suggested them a outside seat. Luckily, the hostess lead the to the most secluded table on the patio. Lexa waited until the waitress laid down their menus before pulling Clarke’s chair out.

 

“Where did you find this place?” Clarke asked, scooting up in her seat.

 

“I didn’t. Anya did. She said they had great oysters but they’re exactly my taste”

 

“Who’s Anya?”

 

“My best friend. I met her when I first met Titus. She works for him. She was with me at the awards show yesterday” Their waitress walked towards the table, pen ready to take their orders.

 

“Are you ready to order or do you want something to drink and time to look through our menu?” She asked, glancing between to two.

 

“Any suggestions?” Lexa asked.

 

“Red or white?” Lexa looked at Clarke to answer.

 

“Red”

 

“If you want a bottle I would recommend the Seavey 2007 Merlot or the Elderton 2010 Cabernet Sauvignon Ashmead. If you just want two glasses, then the Lopez de Heredia 2002 Rioja Viña Tondonia Reserva or the Scribe 2011 Cabernet Sauvignon Outpost East”

 

“I’ll take the Reserva” Clarke decided, watching as she scribbled it down on her pad.

 

“Just water” Lexa said, smiling politely at the waitress. The girl nodded and left them alone.

 

“You don’t like wine?”

 

“I don’t like alcohol. I don’t drink”

 

“Is this for health reasons or something else?”

 

“No, I’ve seen what happens when you drink. A few people in my family have a problem and I want to be better than that”

 

* * *

 

After their dinner Lexa suggested the walk around the block before it got too crowded.  The restaurant was about as loud as usual but the two couldn’t talk without someone overhearing their private conversation. The waitress was attentive to the point where every time their conversation got going she would come to check on them. Gustus and Miller followed them, staying a few yards behind them.

 

“First kiss?” Clarke asked as they rounded the corner away from the restaurant.

 

“I was thirteen and my sister Luna got in trouble at school. She was drinking in the locker room and got caught. She usually picked me and Aden, my brother, up from school, so when my mom got the call she had to pick us up too. It was about six period when we got there. My mom went in to talk to the principal, so Aden and I were standing in front of the main office. The bell rang and this random girl came up to me, push me back into the door, and planted one right on me. By the time I opened my eyes, she was gone. I never got her name or saw her again, so none of my friends believed me” Lexa paused when she heard Clarke chuckled beside her. “Alright, what about you?”

 

“I had just turned fourteen and Bellamy was around sixteen, I think. I’d known him my entire life. He and Octavia grew up down the street from me. Anyway, his friends were having a party and he invited us to keep an eye out on Octavia. She had a crush on this guy Bellamy didn’t trust, named Atom, and was prone to sneak out to meet him. At the party, they had made up their own version of truth or dare. Each round there would be one question so you already know what to answer to. It saved time and more people picked dare because of it. If you had the most interesting answer you picked the question. Atom was playing with us, and because he spent so much time with us he knew Bell wasn’t into girls and he got to pick the question. ‘How far have you gone with a person of the opposite sex?’ It was getting closer and closer to Bell before he excused himself to the bathroom. I had already went so I followed him. He wasn’t out yet and he didn’t want to be outed at a party with drunk teens. He wanted to do it his way. I found him and he told me all that and he couldn’t pick dare because all of them involved drinking and he had to drive us home. As a solution, I offered to kiss him and told him he could say he went to second base. He agreed so we kissed. When we pulled away, the bastard looked me in the eye and said ‘If I wasn’t gay before, I definitely am now’. Worst date?”

 

“It was with Costia, actually. We were invited to this game night with one of her friends and the first game we played was the Newlywed game. Costia and I were only dating for two weeks so I didn’t know much about her but I thought I knew an appropriate amount. After that game, I realized I knew absolutely nothing about her. The first round was favorites. Naturally, the first question was what’s her favorite color? She wore a lot of pink so I guessed pink. She made a huge deal about it and that I should’ve been able to guess right. I apologized and asked her what it was. She said brown. Who the hell’s favorite color is brown!? This went on for about two hours. By the end of the night, she was so pissed at me she didn’t talk to me for the rest of the month”

 

“Well mine is gemstone green”

 

“Now if I don’t know it, you can get pissed”

 

“Duly noted”

 

* * *

 

 After their dinner, Lexa walked Clarke back to her loft, holding her hand. Clarke kissed her cheek and turned to open her door but Lexa stopped her. The brunette backed her up against her door to give her a proper goodbye kiss. Clarke wrapped her hands around her neck, nudging her nose against the composer’s, closing the remaining distance between them.  Lexa held Clarke by her midsection, pressing their weight against the door. Clarke pulled back, taking Lexa’s bottom lip with her. The brunette opened her eyes, watching as the blonde released her lip with a pop. Lexa’s eyes turned dark as she bent down to pick the blonde off the floor. Clarke gasped, making it easier for Lexa to slip her tongue in the blonde’s mouth. The pair fought for dominance, which neither won, before pulling away panting.

 

“Is Gustus still with you?” Clarke asked. Lexa nodded, letting Clarke back down on the floor. “Tell him to go home” Clarke unlocked her door, pulling Lexa inside then slammed it closed. Lexa pulled out her phone as Clarke disappeared into her room.

 

**Lexa**

You can go home.

 

 _ **Clarke reappeared only in her skirt and bra.** _ She had taken off her earrings and kicked off her heels. Lexa stared at her, hoping the blonde couldn’t see the bulge that had formed in her pants. Clarke leaned against her doorframe, smirking at the way the brunette was gaping at her.

 

“Are you coming?” Lexa nodded, stumbling over the rug as she walked towards Clarke. Once she was close enough, Lexa rested her hands on Clarke’s waist, slightly grazing the skin above with her thumb. Clarke walked them backwards until her knees hit the foot of her bed. Clarke turned them around, pushing Lexa back on the mattress. Clarke crawled on top of her, reattaching their lips.  She felt Lexa unzip the back of her skirt. She pulled away, earning an annoyed grunt from Lexa. Clarke tugged on Lexa shirt, telling her to take it off. Lexa took her time unbuttoning the dress shirt until Clarke pushed her hands away, undoing the shirt with a quick yank.

 

“That was expensive” Lexa muttered against the blonde’s lips. Lexa flipped them over, pulling Clarke’s skirt all the way down. Lexa pressed her knee to Clarke center, feeling the wetness between the blonde’s legs. Lexa felt Clarke rocking against her leg as she bent down to kiss her. Lexa moaned as the pool between Clarke’s legs grew. Lexa watched as Clarke froze, letting a small orgasm take over her body.

 

 Lexa kissed Clarke before getting up to take off her pants. Clarke pulled her back down, reconnecting their lips. Clarke pushed Lexa back to reach into her drawer. Lexa pulled off her bra, tossing it to the floor as Clarke opened the foil package. Lexa kneeled between Clarke’s legs, pulling down her briefs. Clarke sat up and kissed Lexa while she rolled the condom on her member. Lexa moaned at the feeling of the blonde touching her length. The brunette unhooked Clarke’s bra, sliding it from her shoulders without removing their lips from each others.  Lexa pushed Clarke back down on the bed, resting her forehead on the blonde’s. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes” Clarke breathed out, lifting her hips to meet Lexa’s. She lined herself up to Clarke’s entrance. Clarke hissed when she felt the head slide in, causing Lexa to stop. “Keep going” She wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist to keep her in place. Lexa slipped inside her an inch at a time, stopping for Clarke to adjust each time.

 

 Once fully sheathed, Lexa waited until Clarke nodded before she started moving. She gently rocked in and out of the blonde, already feeling the blonde clamp down on her member. Lexa picked up her pace when Clarke lifted her hips to meet her tiny thrusts. She pulled nearly all the way out of the blonde then slowly sheathed herself back in her, causing Clarke to drag her nails down her back. Lexa groaned, burying her face in Clarke’s neck, leaving a dark mark on her neck. Lexa kept her pace, speeding up when Clarke used her legs to encourage the brunette to move faster.

 

“Faster, Lexa” Clarke whimpered, pulling the composer closer. Lexa pulled all the way out, stroking herself before pressing the tip of her dick to Clarke’s clit. She played with the bundle of nerves, getting harder as she watched Clarke squirm beneath her. Clarke was dripping, panting as she continued to tease her. Lexa rubbed circles around her clit then slammed into Clarke in one quick motion, earning a loud bellow of pleasure from the blonde. Lexa pounded into Clarke, moaning at the warmth of Clarke’s walls. Clarke clamped down on Lexa’s length, practically sucking her further into her. Lexa raised one of Clarke’s legs, changing her angle. The head of her member hit Clarke’s g-spot, pushing her over the edge. Lexa motions increased in speed as Clarke’s orgasm took over. Her penis was throbbing as she drove into Clarke. With one more thrust, Lexa felt the material between them snap.

 

 Lexa pulled out, receiving a small whine from the blonde. She pulled off the condom, watching Clarke catch her breath as she stroked herself.  She fell on the bed beside Clarke, feeling her orgasm build. Clarke caught her breath and roll half her body on Lexa’s. She rubbed down Lexa’s taut abs before grasping the base of her length.  Lexa’s breath hitched as Clarke attached her mouth to her nipple, sucking and rolling her tongue on the stiff bud. Clarke could feel her member twitch in her hand. She moved up to her head and ran her thumb over the slit, rubbing the come over the head. She released Lexa’s nipple with a pop and kissed down her body to her groin. Lexa shifted her eyes from the ceiling down to Clarke as she licked the slit. Lexa bucked her hips forward, hoping she could last long enough to feel Clarke's mouth around her length. Clarke pushed her hips down, taking the entire head in her mouth. Lexa gripped the sheet as Clarke looked her in the eyes before taking more of her in her mouth. She bobbed her head and cleaned the precum off the tip. She slapped the head against her tongue, producing more of Lexa’s arousal. The singer stroked Lexa once more,  then took as much as she could of her member. Taking a deep breath through her nose, Clarke swallowed the rest of Lexa, letting her nose touch right below her belly button. She squeezed Lexa’s balls with one hand, and stroke her length as she took her out of her mouth. Lexa tugged Clarke back up to kiss her, grunting as Clarke jerked her one more time. Lexa’s release shot up between them, coating Clarke’s hand and stomach and her stomach and hand.

 

 Lexa was still solid as a rock in Clarke’s hand as Clarke lapped her torso clean. Clarke rolled on her stomach and Lexa laid on top of her. The blonde can feel Lexa’s member probing at her other entrance. Lexa rubbed the remaining come on her hand to cover her dick. She slightly pushed Clarke’s cheeks apart, placing her head between the narrow opening. Lexa circled the entrance, coating it with her precum. She slipped her arm under Clarke, sliding one finger into her folds. Clarke pushed her face into her pillow as Lexa popped her head inside. Clarke was silent as Lexa pushed her finger in and out of her. She backed up against Lexa, signaling her to keep going. Lexa pulled her finger outside of Clarke, rubbing her arousal on her length then laid down on the blonde. Lexa steadily drove her member into Clarke, occasionally withdrawing some for Clarke to adjust. Clarke squirmed underneath her, pushing back against her as Lexa nipples grazed her back as she moved in and out of her. Lexa turned them on their side, wrapping her arm across Clarke’s stomach. She rubbed her clit to distract her as she picked up her pace.

 

 Clarke grabbed her waist, effectively stopping her movements. She pushed the brunette on her back and rolled her back to her front. Both sat up and Lexa wrapped both arms around the blonde’s midsection.  Lexa held Clarke in place as she thrust into her at a brutal rate. Clarke clamped down on Lexa, almost sending her over the edge. Lexa tried to push Clarke off of her but Clarke leaned against her front. “Do it” Lexa buried her face into her back and jerked up into Clarke with a grunt. Lexa fell back on the mattress as her release shot into Clarke’s body. The heat of Lexa’s release and the lazy thrust into Clarke sent Clarke into the best orgasm she ever had. She collapsed on Lexa, milking all of Lexa’s seed. _**Lexa waited until both of their breathing evened out before pulling out of Clarke.**_

 

“We should shower” Lexa suggested.

 

“I can’t feel my legs” Lexa smirked at her response.  “Wipe that smug look off your face”

 

“I’ll start the water. Do you have any clothes I can borrow?”

 

“I have a sports bra in the top drawer somewhere. You’re out of luck for underwear, so grab some of my sweatpants from the bottom left drawer and go commando”  Lexa grabbed the clothes and walked into her bathroom. After the water was warm enough, Lexa carried Clarke into the shower. The two silently washed their bodies, ridding themselves of the smell of sex and sweat. They both dried off and got dressed then walked back into the bedroom. “Can you get some more sheets from the closet?” Clarke asked, pointing towards the door as she pulled off the dirty ones. The doorbell rang and both women looked at the clock. “Who comes over at two in the morning?” Lexa tossed the clean sheets on the dresser and followed Clarke to the door. Clarke looked through the peephole and turned back to Lexa. “It’s a cop” Lexa peeked through the hole and shrugged before opening the door.

 

“Is there a problem officer?” The cop scanned the loft and studied the two for any injuries.

 

“One of your neighbors filed a noise complaint” Clarke hid her face in her hands. “ Is everything okay?”

 

“Yes sir” The cop nodded and looked at Clarke to respond.

 

“Yeah, everything is fine officer. We didn’t know we were being that loud” The officer smiled, figuring out what caused the noise by their appearances. Clarke pulled the strings on her robe tighter, trying not to blush.

 

“It’s fine. Next time, try to be a little bit quieter. I’ll leave you to it” Lexa nodded and closed the door, laughing at Clarke’s mortified expression.

 

“Stop laughing! I have to live here. There are only four people on this floor. I can’t believe somebody heard us. They’re never going to look at me the same again, thanks to you”

 

“I wasn’t the one screaming”

 

“I hate you”

 

* * *

 

During the night, Lexa had rolled on top of Clarke. Her head was on Clarke’s collarbone and her arms were on both sides of the blonde’s body. Clarke didn’t have the heart to wake her since she looked so peaceful. She reached over a grabbed her phone, reading her messages.

 

**Rae**

Got a call about a noise complaint last night.

I see you followed my advice. ; ).

Glad I stayed at O’s

 

**Clarkey**

Die

 

**Rae**

According to our neighbors, it sounded like you were dying

: D

 

**Clarkey**

Who did you tell?

 

**Rae**

A better question would be:

Who _didn’t_ I tell?

 

Clarke groaned, dreading what other messages she had gotten from her friends.

 

**‘Bell’arina**

Noise complaint!?

Nice, princess! Was the cop hot?

 

**Princess**

Don’t start

 

**O**

We have much to discuss

 

**Group Chat “Noise Complaint”**

 

**TheMechanic**

Clarke was so loud last night, the neighbors

had to call the police.

 

**Cheeri’O’**

LOL! I can’t wait for the press to get a hold of that

Jaha’s gonna flip

 

**thePrettyBlake**

Did she put it down like, like the way you want it?

Play her cards right, maybe you can fall in love

 

**Cheeri’O’**

Brandy? Really? I think they be all night

In looove, looove

They be all night

 

**TheMechanic**

They do it like rockstars

Sexing in their hotel room, they be so loud

 

**MontytheGreat**

I guess they figured the night was still young

and so were they

 

**Cheeri’O’**

I guess the morning is too

She hasn’t responded to me yet

Lexa must’ve tired her out

 

**QueenCG**

The opposite actually

Clarke attached a picture of Lexa sleeping on her.

 

**TheMechanic**

Go Griffin

Go Griffin

Go Griffin

 

**Cheeri’O’**

Sexy!

 

**thePrettyBlake**

Ay Caramba

 

**TheJman**

She have any siblings?

 

**TheMechanic**

I already called dibs,Japs

 

**TheJman**

She could have more than one

 

**Cheeri’O’**

I forgot to tell you your mom was flying

in today to discuss how your career affects

her campaign. She gets here at ten

 

**QueenCG**

It’s eleven right now, O

**Cheeri’O’**

I know. I sent Miller to get her

 

**QueenCG**

The airport is an half an hour away

 

**Cheeri’O’**

Yep, they should be there any minute

Good luck

 

**QueenCG**

Fuck you! I’m not going to get

Lexa out in time

 

**Cheeri’O’**

Yeah, sorry

Raven coming over through me off

 

**thePrettyBlake**

Don’t worry. We’ll come over.

 

**TheMechanic**

Yeah, she loves us.

 

**Cheeri’O’**

Yeah, I hope she makes breakfast

 

**TheJman**

Count me in!

 

**MontytheGreat**

Sounds fun

 

**QueenCG**

None of you are invited

 

**TheMechanic**

That’s not going to stop us

You know that,right?

 

**Cheeri’O’ left the chat**

**MontytheGreat left the chat**

**TheMechanic left the chat**

**thePrettyBlake left the chat**

**TheJman left the chat**

 

“Morning, sunshine” Lexa croaked, staring up at Clarke. “How long have you been up?”

 

“Few minutes. Sleep well?”

 

“Yeah. My muscles are a little bit sore”

 

“Wonder why?” Lexa hummed as Clarke threaded her hand through her hair. “My friends will be over here in a few minutes”

 

“Kicking me out already? And here I thought I made a good first impression”

 

“I’m not. This is a warning. My mom flew in today and is on her way here as we speak. Once they get here, they’re not letting you leave without meeting her first”

 

“Would you want that?”

 

“I don’t care. She never like anyone I date, so her opinion doesn’t matter to me. Although, I would prefer it if you had on underwear when you meet her. I don’t want to have that conversation with her” The doorbell rang.

 

“Too late. Just sit in my lap, then no one will see. And these are sweatpants. All I have to do is adjust them every now and then” The pair heard the door slam.

 

“Get up, Griffin, or else I’m coming in” Raven shouted.

 

“Ready to meet the delinquents?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might update next week but I'm finishing In the Dark of the Night and I plan on posting a chapter of As long as you Let me this week too. I'll have more time to write on this fic when I finish ITDOTN. I already planned out how I want this fic to end but if you have any ideas you want me to write to make this longer put them in the comments. I love reading your comments anyway.

Clarke watched as Lexa crawled out of bed and stretched, unintentionally revealing the head of her penis.

 

“We have to find you some underwear” Clarke told her. Lexa looked down at her crotch and readjusted her sweats. “Why did you tuck it in your waistband?”

 

“Don’t call her an it, Clarke. It’s either the commander or feminine pronouns. I tuck her in because if I give her room to breathe I wake up with a painful morning wood”

 

“Why is  _ she  _ called the commander?”

 

“I think after last night it’s self explanatory” Lexa winked, heading to the bathroom. “It didn’t work though. I’ll be back” 

 

“Stay there. I’m going to see if they have anything you can wear” Clarke rolled out of bed, walking towards the door.

 

“Clarke, it hurts” Lexa whined. Clarke poked her head out into the living room.

 

“Anyone of you have a” Clarke trailed off, glancing back at Lexa. “medium size pair of” She looked back at the brunette again.

 

“Briefs”

 

“Briefs?”

 

“I got you, Griff” Raven said, heading to her room. Raven returned with a handful of underwear. “Alright, these were Wicks, so she won’t want those.” She threw aside two pair, tossing an open pack to Clarke. “I had to buy a pack after that after party last June, you know with the hot models, so these are unworn” 

 

“Thank you” She closed the door and turned to face Lexa. “Compliments of Raven. You take care of that and I’m going to put something on other than underwear. I would help you but my mom will be here in like a few seconds and we don’t have time” Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek before dropping her robe and walking into her closet.

 

“About time you two crawled out of your sex cave. Miller texted. Your mom wanted to stop by her hotel before coming here and she forgot to mention that she brought Marcus along with her” Octavia announced, reaching into the fridge and pulling out eggs. “We’re making pancakes”

 

“Need any help?” Lexa offered.

 

“You cook?” Clarke asked, sitting on the stool at the isle. 

 

“Every now and then, my mom had to work late and I was responsible for dinner, since Luna only ordered pizza. I learned a few things”

 

“Teach Clarke. She can’t make ice” Octavia suggested.

 

“How was I supposed to know Raven didn’t wash the soap out?”

 

“You didn’t see the suds when you poured the water in?”

 

“I was being rushed” Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde, kissing the side of her head. Clarke leaned back into Lexa’s embrace, rubbing the tattoos on her forearms.

 

“Whatever. We’ll make the batter and you two, lovebirds, can cook them. Don’t mess up. We’re hungry”

 

“I don’t understand why you guys insist on eating my food when your apartments are two floors down”

 

“Why should we spend our money when we can mooch off of yours?” Clarke heard Lexa chuckle behind her. “It's payback after our college years. You lived off of me and Bell before you started stripping” Lexa brushed her lips against Clarke's ear.

 

“You were a stripper?”

 

“I think they prefer the term exotic dancer. And I was a burlesque dancer. I never stripped. I was already half naked” Clarke winked at the brunette before kissing her cheek.

 

“Christina Aguilera and Cher would be proud” Raven said. “It's how we met”

 

“Yeah, she waited for my shift to end so she could ask me out”

 

“You could have at least humored me. I barely got a sentence out before she shot me down” Clarke and Lexa were in their own world. Clarke had turned around in her seat with Lexa in between her legs and her arms around the composer's neck, their tongues battling for control of their kiss. “Or listen to me now instead of sucking face!” Lexa grasped Clarke's knees, pulling her closer to the edge of the stool. The door slammed close, completely ignored by the two. “Hey, mama G” Clarke pushed a slightly dazed Lexa backwards, then spun around in her seat.

 

“Hi, mom” The elder Griffin slid off her coat, glancing at Lexa. “I would've liked a little bit more warning before you show up”

 

“I would've preferred a warning before your face is plastered on magazines and articles, calling you a home wrecker. I'm running for mayor, Clarke. All the press you're receiving is a distraction from my campaign. Keep your affairs private or prevent them from occurring”

 

“It baffles me how you always believe what you read but when I suggest that they could be wrong, I'm brushed off as wrong immediately”

 

“I'm not here for your excuses, Clarke. Do you have any idea how this affects me? I let you pursue this career, hoping you would realize it was a mistake before this got out of hand. Your father will be disappointed”

 

“You didn't  _ let  _ me do anything. I chose this for myself. Unlike you, dad has supported me regardless of my decisions. Maybe you should've chosen a career that doesn't depend on my compliance because you'll never get it”

 

“You're being childish”

 

“Well, I sincerely apologize  for my career being such a disappointment. I didn’t realize every decision I make should be for the betterment of your career. You know, forget my dreams. It’s all about you. Why should that change? Even though I’m twenty-five and partially successful. Right?” Lexa glanced between the two Griffins, wrapping her arms back around Clarke. Raven caught Lexa’s eye and nodded for her to take Clarke to her room. 

 

“Mama G, not that we don’t love it when you visit but when are you leaving?” Bellamy asked, blocking the two views of each other.

 

“Bellamy, I talked to your mother before I left and she was upset with you” Abby glanced at Octavia. “Both of you. Neither one of you have called to ask about your stepdad's health”

 

“Well that could be from one of two reasons. The first being we don’t like him and the second we don’t care”

 

“My reasoning falls along the lines of both” Octavia commented, stepping beside her brother. Lexa took the opportunity to tug Clarke back into her room. Lexa sat down on the bed, pulling Clarke into her lap. She rubbed circles on Clarke’s back, hoping it was enough to calm her down. Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder, intertwining their hands.

 

“This is her on a good day” Clarke whispered, staring at the far wall.” It didn’t used to be this bad but it seems like every time she comes around now she pushes every single button. I moved in with my dad when they got divorced. She took it personal. I don’t what she expected. I only saw for about an half an hour by the time I was a senior. When my dad said he was moving here when I graduated, I jumped at the chance. She thought I would realize my mistake and come back home in a few weeks. Once she saw that I wasn’t going back, every phone call, text, or email became more and more formal. I went from Clarke to Ms. Griffin. She went from mom to Abby Griffin to Abigail Kane. Last week, I got an  _ email  _ inviting me to their wedding only if I bring a respectable date” Clarke scoffed, looking down at the joined hands. “The only reason I’m going is because my dad is. Honestly, it doesn’t feel like it’s worth it”

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause you that much trouble. I shouldn’t have listened to Titus in the first place, then this could have been avoided”

 

“It wouldn't have mattered. If it's not one thing, it’s another”

 

“I don’t know what this is like for you but my sister, Luna” Lexa paused, lying back on the bed.” I love her but it’s hard to be near her. She makes me so angry. I can’t look at her the way I used to but I can’t turn my back on her. She’s my sister but it doesn’t make the hurt got away” Clarke nodded against her chest.

 

“I get that” Lexa’s stomach growled, earning a chuckle from Clarke.

 

“Is there a way for us to sneak out to get breakfast?”

 

“Unfortunately not but I tired of camera flashes. I saw a few from the window in the living room”

 

“We’re like fourteen stories up”

 

“I know”

 

“What if I make you breakfast at my place?”

 

* * *

 

 

******Rae** ** **

Thanks for ditching us to

have sex. Joke's on you.

Your mom made waffles.

You get  _ nothing. _

 

Clarke locked her phone, laying back down on the couch. Lexa carried a tray into the living room, sitting their food down on the coffee table before taking a seat beside Clarke. The blonde sat up as Lexa pulled her feet in her lap. 

 

“I'll be disappointed if you didn't make waffles”

 

“I figured you'd want pancakes since we were making pancakes at your place. Sorry to disappoint but I think you'll like these” Clarke cuddled up to her side after taking her plate off the table. She took a bite of the pancakes, moaning at the taste.

 

“I don't think I'll ever want any other pancakes than these” Lexa chuckled, reaching out for her plate.

 

“There's a premiere this Friday that I have to go to. I was wondering if you would consider being my date” Clarke tore her eyes away from her food and waited for her to finish.” A lot of people are going to ask questions so if you don’t want to go I understand. I’ll have to do interviews and if you go they’ll ask about us.”

 

“I feel like you’re leading into something”

 

“Well, they’re going to ask about our relationship. I really like you, Clarke. And I want to be able to tell them you’re my girlfriend, so can I?”

 

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?”

 

“Yes”

 

“We’ve only been on one date”

 

“Technically, three. The first night we met was one and breakfast yesterday morning then dinner last night” Lexa pointed out, causing Clarke to smile. “Not to mention, what happened afterwards”

 

“Yes”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’ll be your girlfriend under one condition” Lexa nodded for Clarke to continue.” You have to give me your bacon” Lexa grinned, looking down at her plate then back up at Clarke.

 

“I don’t know. Sharing food such as sacred as bacon is a serious relationship milestone” She pretended to think before sliding her bacon onto Clarke’s plate, who smiled triumphantly. Lexa leaned over her food to kiss her girlfriend. 

 

“When’s the premiere?”

 

“Friday. I haven’t even started on any new songs and I have to finish at least one this week so I’ll be working late into the night. I won’t have much time to see you” Lexa pouted at the thought.

 

“I have one more to finish my album. Raven and I have been racking our brains trying to come up with a single. I’d be open to a feature”

 

* * *

 

 

With the publicity their relationship earned, Lexa convinced her label to let her write a song for Clarke’s album. Clarke’s label jumped at the opportunity to release a song with the composer. Lexa had set up a meeting with Marcus, waiting until after the premiere before signing any contracts with him. Clarke managed to avoid her mother for the remainder of the week by staying late at the studio. She couldn’t complain though; she got to spend time with Lexa. Raven told stories about Clarke in college. Like how Clarke bet on the championship game and ended up causing both of them to get a nipple piercing when they lost.Clarke returned the favor, telling her girlfriend how Raven dyed the cheerleader’s uniforms black when she found out one of them hit on her boyfriend. Octavia tagged along when Clarke had multiple things to do that day. Monty had selected their outfits for Friday and Bellamy decided he could give up part of his weekend to be their driven, even though Lexa said that Gustus could do it. Currently, they were sitting in the back of  Lexa’s Jaguar XJ, waiting to reach the premiere. Bellamy pulled up next to the carpet, and slid his sunglasses on.

 

“Got to look the part” Bellamy explained before getting out. Lexa got out behind him and jogged to Clarke’s door. “You know, it’s my job to open her door, right?”

 

“Just stand there and look pretty”

 

“Done and done” Lexa opened the door and stretched her hand out for Clarke to take. Clarke intertwined their hands as Lexa led them down the carpet. The flashes got brighter and closer as the couple walked farther down. Lexa lightly squeezed Clarke’s hands when the voices of the media carried to their ears. The pair stopped in front of the cameras. Lexa untangled their hands and wrapped her arm around Clarke’s waist, smiling for the cameras. 

 

“Lexa! Lexa! Give her a kiss!” Lexa turned her head and pressed a feathery kiss to Clarke’s cheek. ”Come on! Give her a real kiss!” Clarke lightly gripped her chin and turned the brunette to face her, pulling her into an amorous kiss. The rate of the flashes increased as Lexa returned the kiss. Clarke pulled back, wiping her lipstick off Lexa's lips with her thumb. Lexa smiled, giving a quick peck on the lips before being called away to an interview.

 

* * *

 

 

**** “That movie was terrible by the way”  ** ** **** Bellamy said as the pair entered the car. ** **

 

“No it wasn’t and you could've waited in the car” Clarke replied, snapping her seatbelt on.

 

“I would've if I'd known you two were going to be swapping spit the entire time. There were children there. You two have robbed them of their innocence”

 

“There wasn't a single child in that theatre and it was too dark for anyone to see us except you anyway” Lexa corrected, reaching over to grab Clarke's hand.

 

“Must you be so technical?” He looked at them through the rearview mirror. “Where are we going? Yours or Clarke's place? Remember you have thin walls, princess” Clarke leaned forward and slapped him in the back of the head. “Ow! I'm driving, Clarke! If we crash, it's your fault”

 

* * *

 

 

****_ Tonight on Entertainment news, we had the opportunity to speak with both Lexa Woods and Clarke Griffin about their relationship. Ever since Lexa and Clarke left the AMAs together last week, we have been curious about what happened between Lexa's relationship with her girlfriend, Costia Greene. Earlier tonight at the premiere of. Rogue One, the new couple strutted down the red carpet in matching outfits. Lexa sported a slim fit Armani navy blue suit in virgin wool, coordinating her tie and handkerchief with her date.  Clarke’s dress was a pale grey, showing off her bare back and part of her sides with a delicate strap detail.  We couldn’t keep our eyes off her!  The couple was all smiles, happily giving away details of their newfound romance. When we asked Lexa about her date she told us “she and her girlfriend decided that they wanted to keep the details of their relationship private but that she was happier than she’s ever been”. We also asked her about any new music she might have coming our way. Clarke told us that Lexa, her, and Raven have something very special coming soon. The pair were forced down the row before we could get anymore out of them. Clarke posted a picture of Lexa sleeping on her chest on Instagram, captioning it  _ **_@CommanderLexa never finishes a single movie and always finds a way to sleep on my chest._ ** _ Makes me wonder if she stated awake during the premiere.  _ ** **

 

“Can you turn that off? Clarke asked, throwing a pillow at Raven. 

 

“You can stare at your girlfriend sleeping and watch. It’s called multitasking. I want to see Ashley Tisdale and Vanessa Hudgens sing together”

 

“Watch High School Musical. Or look it up on YouTube. You love reading the comments anyway”

 

“Very true. But this is the biggest TV and I want to watch it. Take your disgustingly cute couply stuff to your room”

 

“I don’t want to wake her up”

 

“Sounds like a personal problem to me”

 

“Can you turn it down then?”

 

“Now that I can do” Raven turned down the TV and started singing along with time, occasionally missing a note but carried on anyway. Her pitchy singing stirred Lexa in her sleep. Clarke observed as Lexa flailed her arms about to grab a pillow before chucking it at Raven’s face.

 

“Shut up” Lexa mumbled with her eyes still closed. Raven glared at her then got up tossing the pillow at the couple.

 

**“You two jerks deserve each other” **


	5. Family Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back. Sorry this took so long. I only write on one fic a week and if you read my other fic you know why it took so long. I will update this as soon as possible. It'll take about two weeks unless my naps prolong again. I do have a project so it might be updated during the week. Enjoy!

“Lexa,” Clarke received a grunt in response. “Lexa”

 

“Hm?” Lexa mumbled into her chest, pulling her closer. Clarke checked her phone, seeing it was three o’clock in the morning.

 

“Someone is at your door”

 

“They’ll go away”

 

“Lexa”  Lexa sighed, ripping the cover off her body.

 

“I’m going to kill whoever this is” Lexa huffed, walking into her living room. Clarke followed behind her, watching Lexa look through the peephole. “Go back into the bedroom, Clarke” The blonde frowned but listened anyway. Lexa waited until Clarke was back in her room before snatching the door open. “You’re drunk”

 

“Well hello to you too, little sister” Luna greeted, stumbling into the penthouse. “Don’t worry, you can go back to your perfect life in the morning. I just need somewhere to sleep for the night and your place was the closest” Luna laid across the couch, peeling off her clothes and tossing them on the floor. Lexa grabbed her clothes off the floor and went into her laundry room, throwing them into the washer. She grabbed a glass of water and aspirin for Luna, setting them on the table before going back into her bedroom with Clarke. Lexa crawled into bed behind Clarke, pulling the cover back over them.

 

“Are you going to tell me what that was all about?” Clarke whispered, turning in Lexa’s arms.

 

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t want you to see her like that. When Luna is drunk, you never know how she’s going to act. I didn't want her to hurt you”

 

“Does she do this often?”

 

“More than someone who’s twenty-eight should”

 

“Maybe but she’s still your sister”

 

“I know”

* * *

 

“Hire me as your publicist” Anya demanded through the phone.

 

“I only sleep in on the weekends and you choose today to wake me up at six o’clock in the morning when I’m sleeping next to beautiful blonde goddess I get to call my girlfriend, demanding for a job” Lexa responded, sitting up in her bed.

 

“Did you or did you not ask me to set up a date for you and that beautiful blonde goddess you get to call your girlfriend a few weeks ago after firing me?”

 

“I didn’t fire you, I fired Titus”

 

“Which indirectly fired me but that doesn’t matter because I quit. I need a job and you need a publicist. You in or what?”

 

“Way to sell yourself to me, Anya”

 

“C’mon Lexa. I have the same contacts as Titus, I set up most of his meetings. I could get you on Ellen by the end of this week”

 

“I’m an intersex lesbian who recently broke up with her girlfriend and waited two weeks before getting another. If you couldn’t get me an interview, I’d be insulted”

 

“Is that a yes or a no?”

 

“If I say yes, can I go back to cuddling with my girlfriend?”

 

“Sure”

 

“Congratulations” Lexa hung up, slinging her phone in a nearby chair before lying back down beside the blonde. She buried her nose in Clarke’s neck, wrapping her arms back around her girlfriend.

 

“It better be at least nine o’clock” Clarke rasped, peeking at Lexa over her shoulder.

 

“Sorry, Anya is persistent” Clarke turned on her back. Lexa leaned on her elbow, staring down at the blonde with a smile.

 

“Is your sister still here?”

 

“She crashed at about three a.m. and it’s almost seven in the morning, so I doubt it”

 

“What do you want to do today?”

 

“Lay next to you”

 

“You mean lay on my chest” Lexa slid down, laying her head down the blonde’s chest.

 

“You know me so well” Lexa said through her smile.

* * *

 

“Tell me about Aden”

 

“He turned sixteen a few weeks ago. He’s more like me than he is like Luna. He played soccer, basketball, and baseball like me. He wasn’t the greatest at baseball but I’m not the greatest at basketball so I guess that balances out. He does well in school and he wants to be a vet. He asked for a dog for his birthday. I bought him a gray great Dane puppy. My mom was hoping I would go for a smaller one but it was all he asked for. Go big or go home” Lexa told her, playing with their entwined fingers. “He doesn’t tell people I’m his sister because he wants them to like him for him, not his famous sister. He’s a good kid. He wants to go to UCLA or UC Berkeley and he decided that living with here would give him more street cred as a freshman so he asked to live with me”

 

“Are going to let him?”

 

“Yep. I have a guest bedroom that’s enough away from me so he can have a little privacy and all my rooms are soundproof, unlike someone I know” Clarke swatted her on her chest before rolling on top of her.

 

“You weren’t complaining before”

 

“I’m not now. That’s just a fact” Lexa smiled up at Clarke, leaning in for a kiss until her phone rang. “Seriously?” Lexa huffed, snatching her phone off the nightstand. “Hello?”

 

“Have you seen your sister?” Indra asked, ignoring Lexa’s attitude.

 

“She came over here early this morning drunk. She might still be sprawled out on my couch” Indra sighed, loudly through the phone.

 

“I’ll come get her. I’ll see you when I get her”

 

“Bye” Lexa hung up, sitting her phone back on the nightstand.

 

“Do I need to go?” Clarke asked, rolling off of Lexa.

 

“No. Unless you want to”

 

“I actually have to go shopping. You can join me if you want”

 

“Pass”

 

“Not you cup of tea? I figured you’d be used to that with you model girlfriend”

 

“God no. And ex- girlfriend. She wouldn’t even let me buy her gifts. I just gave her my card and let her go free. In retrospect, I didn’t think that entirely through”

 

“I bet. I know how easy it’ll be for me to put a dent in my pocket at Victoria’s Secret today”

 

“You’re going to buy underwear?” Clarke nodded. “I guess I wouldn’t mind accompanying you” Clarke laughed, laying her head on Lexa’s chest.

 

“How generous of you”

 

“Well, I try”

 

“You know this means you going to be carrying my bags, right?”

 

“It’s the least I can do, Sunshine, considering that you’re about to meet my mom in a few minutes” Lexa grinned, watching Clarke’s head shoot off her chest. “I’m joking. She’ll be in and out of here before you can even walk out of my room”

* * *

 

“Are we going to Victoria’s Secret now?” Lexa asked for the fifth time, following behind her girlfriend. Clarke had dragged her to every story they passed in the mall and they had yet to go into the store Clarke was supposed to go to. Clarke turned around, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist, avoiding the bags in her hands.

 

“One more store then we’ll go there” Clarke pecked her on the lips before leading her into the next store.

 

“Excuse me” The couple turned around, hearing the small voice. “Are you Lexa Woods?” A small girl about seven asked Lexa.

 

“Yeah, I am”

 

“And you’re Clarke Griffin, right?”

 

“You’re two for two” Clarke replied, confusing the girl. “Yes, I’m Clarke” The girl broke out into a grin.

 

“Can I take a picture with you?”

 

“Sure” Lexa sat Clarke’s bags on the floor next to her before kneeling next to the girl. Clarke moved to the opposite side of the girl as she held her phone up, then smiled for the picture.

 

“Thank you” The girl pulled them both into one big hug before sprinting away.

 

“Have you gotten used to that already?” Lexa asked, picking the bags off the floor.

 

 “It’s better fans than paparazzi” Clarke beamed, hugging Lexa from behind as she stood back up.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Posing for our picture” Clarke nodded to the photographers, leaning her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “I think I jinxed us”

 

“You can make it up to me  by trying on the stuff you buy from Victoria’s Secret later”

 

“Deal”

* * *

 

“Did you make my bed yesterday before you left?” Clarke asked, taking her jacket off.

 

“It’s supposed to be made every time you use it so I did it for you”

 

“Why? I’m just going to mess it up later”

 

“That’s not the point, Clarke” Clarke turned around to face Lexa. “If I don’t make up my bed, it ruins my whole night. When I don’t make my bed, I have to come home and make it. And if I do that, then I have take my shower later. And I like to do that as soon as I get home, otherwise I feel icky. Then I’ll be icky when I make my bed, so I have to wash and change my sheets. That takes up more time from my dinner, that I have to make. By then I can’t make it because it’ll be too late so I have to order out. If I keep doing that I’ll throw off my healthy diet”

 

“First, you don’t have to make your bed. Second, you could take your shower first. Third, this is my bed not yours”

 

“It’s the principle” Clarke took Lexa’s face in her hands.

 

 “You're a dork but you’re cute so I’ll let it go”

 

“I’m not cute, Clarke”

 

“Let’s pretend you don’t call me sunshine and didn’t complain to Anya about interrupting cuddling this morning” Lexa frowned. “ Of course, you’re not cute”

 

“Damn right. Now, I believe I was promised a show” Lexa said, falling back on the bed.

 

“I promised that to my cute girlfriend but I don’t see her around here. Sorry” Clarke shrugged. Lexa sat up, tugging Clarke on top of her.

 

“Is that right?”

 

“Mhmm” Clarke hummed, straddling Lexa’s legs.

 

“And there’s nothing I could do to change your mind?”

 

“Fraid not” Lexa lifted Clarke up, switching their positions.

 

“Nothing?” The blonde shook her head, wrapping her legs around Lexa. “Not even this?” Lexa kissed the corner of Clarke’s mouth, receiving a shake of the head in return. “Or this?” She moved to Clarke’s nose, earning the same response. “ This?” Lexa asked, kissing Clarke right between the eyes.

 

“Nope”

 

“How about this?” Lexa captured Clarke’s lips between her own, grinding down on the blonde.

 

“Don’t you have to take your shower so you don’t feel icky?” Clarke teased, pulling away.

 

“Funny. You just lost your privilege to all of this” Lexa gestured to her body. “Can I take a shower?”

 

“You don’t have any clothes”

 

“I have a gym bag in my car”

 

“Then yes you can if you watch the Big Bang Theory with me. You might even get lucky afterwards”

 

“How can I say no to that?”

* * *

 

“Lovebirds” Raven greeted, squeezing herself between the two.  “Oh I love this episode” Raven took the remote and turned up the volume, ignoring the glares from Clarke and Lexa.

 

“Do you mind?” Clarke asked.

 

“I do actually. Could you scoot over a bit, Lexa? I mean you have a whole couch next to you”

 

“I meant you. We were hoping to spend time alone”

 

“Oh, is this foreplay? I hope you keep it down this time. Don’t want the neighbors to file a complaint again”

 

“There’s pizza in the kitchen”

 

“I’ll be back” Raven hopped up off the couch and practically skipped into the kitchen. Lexa slid down back next to Clarke.

 

“ _Is_ this foreplay?” The brunette whispered, nudging her nose against Clarke’s cheek.

 

“It could have been before Raven said that”

 

“We can be quiet”

 

“Maybe but Raven can hear us”

 

“No, she can’t”

 

“Yes, I can” Raven confirmed, carrying a box of pizza into the living room.

 

“Now, it’s really not going to happen” Clarke told her, leaving them to go to the bathroom.

 

“If I don’t get laid tonight, it’s because of you and I’m kicking your ass”

 

“Horny much?”

 

“Yes and I better not be in the morning or I’m coming for you” Raven raised her hands in surrender.

 

“You got it, commander”

* * *

 

Lexa kissed her way up Clarke’s neck, briefly stopping to leave a light bruise on her pulse point. Clarke moaned, pushing Lexa away. “We can’t. Raven can hear us”

 

“If she can hear us, that means you’ve heard her once before. Think of this as payback” Lexa replied, continuing her attack on Clarke’s neck.  Lexa pulled back the covers , slowly pulling off Clarke’s nightshirt. She settled between Clarke’s legs, nipping at Clarke’s ear. “Is this what you bought today?”

 

“It’s one of many things I bought”

 

“And if I look under these shorts will there be something to match?”

 

“Perhaps” Lexa dipped her finger into Clarke’s waistband, feeling the lace of her underwear. “Perhaps not”

 

“Only one way to find out” Lexa crawled down the blonde’s body, pulling her shorts down with her. “Since you kept your promise, I think I should give you an award” She kissed Clarke’s stomach, right below her navel then worked her way down between Clarke’s legs.

 

“Clarke” Raven called out through the door. Clarke snapped her legs closed, shifting away from Lexa. “Hope I’m not interrupting anything but my shower isn't working. Can I use yours?”

 

“Sure, Raven” Lexa glared at Raven as she padded into the bathroom. Once the door was closed, Lexa looked at Clarke hopefully. “Definitely not now” Lexa huffed, crawling back under the covers.

 

“I’m kicking her ass tomorrow” Lexa grumbled, tossing and turning angrily to get comfortable. She chanced a look at Clarke, who had turned her back away from her. “She’s so fucking dead”


	6. Condom Lockbox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but here you go. Enjoy. It's a little short tho. I might add a little more for Valentine's day. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible

_ I didn't know that I could want you so deep _

_ Until I saw you with someone who is not me _

_ You got me playing in a game that ain't fair _

_ But you're taking me there, yeah you're taking me there _

_ Oh, I can't help myself, it's human nature, human nature _

_ Who's to say what's meant to be? _

_ Oh, why can't we be on our worst behavior, worst behavior _

_ When it all comes naturally _

_ I would like to get to know you baby _

_ Like to get under your sexy body _

_ I would like to get to know you baby _

_ Like to get under your sexy body _

_ Under your sexy body _

_ Under your sexy body _

_ Under your sexy body _

 

_ That was a snippet of Clarke Griffin’s new single with her new girlfriend, Lexa Woods. Clarke posted this on her snapchat early this morning from the studio, captioning ‘when your girlfriend creates a hit song for you’.  And I have to agree because I can’t get this song out of my head. I been looking through Spotify trying to see when it will be up. Unfortunately, it won’t be released for another two months, three weeks before her debut album comes out. But when someone tweeted Clarke, asking since her album is finished what would be the next thing she would be doing. She responded, saying that after she shoots the video for  _ **_I would like_ ** _ and promotes her album she gets a two month break before guest starring in an a pilot. As for her other half, Lexa has gotten herself a new publicist and was booked on the Ellen show this Friday. Knowing, Ellen this will be an hilarious interview between the two, hopefully giving us the details of her and Clarke’s relationship.  This is Clevver News. _

 

“We made the news again” Lexa announced as Clarke slid into the front seat of her car.

 

“Shocker” Clarke deadpanned, snapping on her seatbelt. “Can we go to your place tonight? Raven has a date. AKA, she’s going to have sex everywhere and I don’t want to be around for that”

 

“A date?” Clarke nodded. “Girl or Guy?”

 

“Guy,why does it matter to you?”

 

“Revenge. How well does she know this guy? Did she just meet him?”

 

“She met him at a bar last week. This is their first date”

 

“Good, good. We need to make a quick stop at your place”

* * *

 

“Put your girlfriend on right now” Raven fumed through the phone. Clarke raised her eyebrows up at Lexa before handing her the phone.

 

“Yes?” Lexa greeted with a satisfied smirk on her face.

 

“Where are they?”

 

“I don’t know what you mean” Lexa feigned innocence, grinning into the speaker.

 

“You know damn well what I mean. Where did you hide my condoms?”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t know. Why don’t you check the bathroom? Maybe Clarke has some lying around? Or maybe they’re in the lockbox I bought today? Now, if only I can remember where I left the key” Lexa paused, hearing Raven exhale slowly. “Oh, that’s right! It’s on my keychain. This must suck for you. I’d suggest you to go to the store but what store would be open that sells quality condoms at this hour? Too bad” Lexa hung up, beaming as she laid back against the couch.

 

“You’re pretty pleased with yourself, right now, but remember that Raven has no problem continuing this ‘war’” Clarke explained, shaking her head at her girlfriend’s antics. “Was it necessary to buy a lockbox?”

 

“Yes. She cockblocked me. It’s only fair I do the same” Clarke hummed, snuggling back into her side. “So..”

 

“So?”

 

“You have a two month break” Lexa started.

 

“And?”

 

“And I can write music from anywhere”

 

“I feel like you’re going somewhere with this”

 

“Do you want to go to the Galapagos Islands with me?”

 

“You want to take a vacation together?”

 

“Yeah, well you could invite some of your friends. Even Raven as long as she has a room far away from ours”

 

“And why would you want that?”

 

“So we can have our privacy”

 

“And do this?” Clarke palmed Lexa through her shorts, earning a whine from the brunette. Clarke squeezed Lexa's length, causing Lexa to slam her eyes shut.

 

“Something like that” Lexa strained.

 

“Like what? Tell me what to do” Lexa's eyes shot open, looking for any signs of hesitation.

 

“Pull her out” Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa's personification of her dick but reached into Lexa's briefs, wrapping one of her hands around Lexa's member and tugging her shorts down with the other. “Take those off” Lexa glanced at Clarke's pants. “That too” She snapped the strap of Clarke's bra. Clarke left Lexa's side, ridding herself of her clothing. Lexa pushed her shorts and briefs down to her ankles. “Straddle my legs” The blonde obliged. Lexa placed her Clarke's hand on her dick, setting a pace for her. Lexa leaned up, connecting their lips. “Don't stop” Lexa slipped her hand into Clarke's panties,pushing the fabric aside before plunging two fingers into her folds. Clarke's hand faltered; she grasped the back of the couch to stay her as she grinded against Lexa's hand. Lexa suddenly pulled out of Clarke, receiving a frustrated gasp. “Kneel” Lexa spred her legs, motioning Clarke between them. Lexa sat at the edge of the couch, jerking her length. She rubbed the precum off the tip onto Clarke's lips “Suck my dick” Lexa relaxed against the couch, feeling Clarke's lips around her cock. Lexa watched Clarke rub her precum over her dick before licking it clean. Clarke spit on her slit, massaging the head of her penis before taking as much of her as she could. Lexa entangled her hand into her golden locks to hold her in place as she rutted into Clarke's mouth. Lexa let go of Clarke's hair then threw her shirt off before pulling out of Clarke's mouth. Lexa stared down at Clarke as she released on her stomach. Lexa tensed, gaping at Clarke as she licked the sweat and cum off her stomach. Lexa tugged Clarke back onto her lap, tasting herself on the blonde’s tongue. Lexa moaned, feeling Clarke's arousal drip on her dick. Lexa moved Clarke's hands to hook around her neck before thrusting until her.

 

“Shit, Lex” Lexa stopped halfway, resting her hands on Clarke's hips then pulled completely out. Lexa pushed Clarke back down on her cock as she drove back into the blonde. “Fuck, don't stop” Lexa flipped Clarke into her back, holding into the side of the couch, pounding into the blonde. Clarke scratched her nails down Lexa's back, rolling her hips to meet her girlfriend's thrusts. Lexa pulsed inside of Clarke, faltering in her pace. “Look at me” Lexa slowed down, staring into Clarke's eyes. Clarke entwined their hands, encouraging Lexa farther into her. Lexa froze above her, squirting her seed inside of Clarke. Clarke rolled Lexa onto her back, placing both her hands in each side of Lexa's face. Clarke bottomed out on Lexa, hitting her spot. Lexa gentle thrusts upward along with Clarke's sloppy grinding sent Clarke into her orgasm, milking Lexa of one more release. Clarke collapsed on Lexa as the brunette’s last jets entered the blonde.

 

“We didn't use a condom”

 

“I started the pill when you broke the condom last time. I'll take the morning after pill just to be safe”

 

“You didn't answer my question”

 

“Yes, I'd love to go on vacation with you, especially if we have a repeat of what just happened”

 

“Give me a few minutes and we can right now”

 

“I'm holding you to that”

* * *

 

“So you have a new girlfriend?” Ellen started.

 

“I do. Her name is Clarke” Lexa beamed, glancing at the pictures of them that flashed on the screen.

 

“You seem very happy in these photos”

 

“I am”

 

“So I heard a rumor”

 

“Uh oh”

 

“Feel free not to answer but I heard that after your date with Clarke that her neighbors filed a noise complaint later that night. So what's that all about?”

 

“You're trying to get me in trouble. I'd like to still have a girlfriend after this show”

 

“Don't think no one noticed how you avoided that question but I'll change the subject. You and your girlfriend went to a Lakers game last Friday” Lexa sighed, lowering her head. “You don't look very happy in this photo” The picture shown was of Clarke and Lexa sitting in the front row of the game. Lexa had her arm around Clarke's waist, glaring at something that was not in the picture while Clarke was focused on the game.

 

“There was this guy sitting next to us on a date. He was right next to Clarke and during half-time they put him and her on the kiss cam, so she kissed him on the cheek. That didn't bother me. Clarke wanted something to drink so I went for her by the time I got back Clarke had moved into my seat away from him. She told me he asked her out. After that I sat between them. He left her alone after that”Lexa explained.

 

“Well I would too. Both teams probably lost after seeing your face”

 

“Yeah they just didn't come out after half time” Lexa joked.

 

“Do you know who he is?”

 

“I didn't at the time but Clarke and I walked into her loft and he's making out with Clarke's roommate Raven. His name is Finn Collins and he's on the practice squad for the 49s”

 

“I bet that made for great conversation”

 

“Oh yeah, nothing is more awkward than having dinner with a guy who hit on your girlfriend while his date is complaining about how you locked her condoms in a safe”

 

“You locked her condoms in a safe. Now I have to hear this story”


	7. Baltra Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm writing as much as I can as soon as I can. I had to reduce how many updates I do a week. If you don't read my other fics then you don't know that I'm alternating fics each week. So updates will be in about 3 to 4 weeks. Longer if I have a hectic schedule. Enjoy. I'll take some request for the vacation so I can add some length to chapters.

**2 months later**

 

Lexa pushed Clarke’s phone away from her face, pressing soft kisses to her girlfriend’s neck. The brunette smiled into her skin before tossing the phone on the other cushion of the couch. “Oops”

 

“You’re being playful today. You must be horny” Lexa feigned a hurt look on her face.

 

“I’m just enjoying the company of my girlfriend. Is that so wrong?”

 

“It’s hard to argue with that when you have that goofy grin on your face, and I think it’s sweet that you’re trying to distract me”

 

“We made a great song and you shot a great video. Don’t worry about how people react to it. Just think about how we’re going on vacation tomorrow” Lexa said, pressing a kiss to the blonde’s lips when she finished.

 

“Have you packed?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Anya told me you hate packing. Are you lying?”

 

“Yes” Lexa gave her a cheeky smile.

 

“C’mon. Let’s get you packed” Clarke replied, pulling Lexa up off the couch.

 

“No!” Lexa whined, tugging Clarke back down on top of her. “I don’t wanna. Most of my comfortable clothes are at your place anyway”

 

“Lexa!” Clarke shrieked as Lexa flipped them over. “Even if that’s true, I doubt you have enough underwear  there for two weeks”

 

“I’ll go commando”

 

“Yeah, because that went so well the first time you slept over. I think you just don't want to wear underwear around me”

 

“I will not refute that. I have a selective memory. I barely recall what happened after my second orgasm” Clarke leaned up, capturing Lexa’s lips between her own.

 

“You say the sweetest things” Lexa stared into Clarke’s eyes then pushed a loose strand from her face, grazing her thumb over Clarke’s beauty mark.

 

“I love you” Lexa whispered.

 

“Have you ever heard the saying: Don’t try to stop your heart from falling in love, because in the end, it may be worth it?” Clarke smiled up at Lexa with teary eyes. “I think you might be worth it” Lexa rested her forehead on Clarke’s, releasing a shaky breath. “I love you too. I think I started falling for you when you knew what to do after you met my mother” Clarke connected their lips into a passionate kiss. Lexa wrapped Clarke’s legs around her waist and carried her off to her bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Clarke traced the patterns on Lexa’s back, kissing the red scratches on her back from the previous night. “We need to leave by twelve so we can make it to the airport on time”

 

“Now, I wish I’d actually packed yesterday” Lexa groaned.

 

“I already did it when you fell asleep. You owe me”

 

“Thank you. And with the time you saved, I can pay you back”

 

“I would take you up on that offer but we still have to get my bags from my place”  Clarke kissed her skin between her shoulder blades. “I’m going to take a shower”

 

“Can I join?” Lexa asked, watching Clarke drag her sheet into the bathroom.

 

“If you do, we won’t make it to the airport in time”

 

“So that’s a yes, right?”

 

* * *

 

“We left after Raven. What’s taking so long?” Octavia huffed.

 

“She’s is so selfish. I’m trying to get my tan on. She's denying the world of this” Bellamy stressed as he gestured to his body, earning an eye roll from Clarke, who was sitting in Lexa’s lap.

 

“She needs to hurry up.I should’ve left a pair of sunglasses out; I’m going blind with all the camera flashes” Clarke complained. Lexa took off her snapback and placed it on Clarke’s head, pulling the brim down to cover her eyes. “Thank you”

 

“There she is! Oh, great. She brought the Shawn Hunter lookalike”Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist.

 

“You had a crush on Rider Strong”

 

“That was the 90’s. Things have changed, but that’s not the point. I don’t trust that guy”

 

“Sorry, we're late. We were… um….preoccupied” Raven greeted, smirking at her friends. “O, this is Finn. Finn, this is Octavia”

 

“Hey” Finn greeted, then looked towards Clarke. “Hey, Clarke”

 

“Hi, Finn”

 

“Lexa” Lexa nodded, resting her chin on Clarke’s shoulder. Raven turned to glare at Lexa.

 

“Woods, it wouldn’t be fair of me if I didn’t warn you that I plan on getting my revenge during this trip. Watch your back” Raven warned.

 

“Well, we’ve been waiting on you for half an hour and if I miss this plane, I’m getting revenge on you. Let’s go; they started boarding ten minutes ago. Monty and Jasper already on board” Octavia said, pushing her brother towards the gate.

 

* * *

 

Lexa tapped her foot, waiting for the plane to take off. She squeezed her eyes closed, trying to control her breathing. She felt Clarke slid past her to get into the window seat and risked opening her eyes to look at her before squeezing them shut again.

 

“Babe? You okay?”Clarke whispered, sitting her hand on top of Lexa’s. Lexa nodded stiffly. “Are you afraid of flying?”

 

“Not afraid of flying per se. Now, take off freaks me out” Clarke leaned over a pressed a kiss to Lexa’s lips. Lexa blinked her eyes open then fluttered them back close, relaxing into the kiss. Clarke heard the flight attendant clear her throat and waved her off. Clarke pulled away, smiling as Lexa followed her lips. “What was that for?”

 

“Nothing” Clarke turned Lexa’s head towards the window. “Look, we’re flying”

 

“I’m afraid of landing too” Clarke laughed

 

“Well, that’s about eighteen hours away from now”

 

“We could practice”

 

* * *

 

Lexa glanced at Clarke, who was reading on her iPad. She turned in her seat, throwing her arm over Clarke’s lap. “You know what I’ve always wanted to do?” She kissed Clarke’s shoulder.

 

“Not gonna happen” Clarke responded, not looking away from the screen. Lexa groaned.

 

“But I’m bored!”

 

“We are not having sex on a plane because you’re bored” afterwardsLexa flopped back into her seat. “I think Bellamy had the idea before you anyway” As if on cue, Bellamy emerged from the bathroom with disheveled hair and clothes and a satisfied smirk. ”Do you still want to go in there now?”

 

“If I get to look afterward, yes. Finn and Raven are closest to the bathroom. Maybe, Finny boy will stop staring at you when he hears us”

 

“I’m going to knee you in the crotch if you finish that sentence” Lexa’s hands immediately covered herself.

 

“No need to get violent with her.I’d like to have children someday. And to think, she’s been so nice to you” Clarke finally looked over at Lexa and chuckle. “You should apologize”

 

“And how do you suppose I do that?”

 

“Oh, you know, a typical apology. A _hug._ Maybe a _kiss_ ” Clarke surveyed for anyone who might see them before throwing her blanket over her and Lexa’s legs.

 

“How about this? She can get her _hug_ but if you come before I say so, it’ll be the last time for the entire trip. Deal?” Clarke breathed into her girlfriend’s ear, palming her hardening shaft.

 

“Okay”

 

“Good” Clarke swallowed Lexa’s moan with her lips as she slipped her hand into Lexa’s pants, grasping her length. “You have to be quiet” Lexa nodded, staring up at the ceiling. Clarke unzipped her pants, pushing her underwear out of the way.

 

“I love flying” Lexa moaned, hiding her face in the headrest as Clarke squeezed her balls.

 

* * *

 

“Why do you have that stupid look on your face?” Octavia asked Bellamy as they waited for their car.

 

“Probably the same reason Lexa has the same one on hers,” Raven said, pointing to Lexa and Clarke walking towards them.

 

“Nah, that’s love mixed with recent orgasm”

 

“I just love flying” Bellamy replied, shrugging her question off.

 

“Me too, Bellamy” Lexa commented. “I’ve never realized how relaxing it is” Clarke elbowed her in the ribs.

 

“How far is the hotel?” Clarke questioned, sitting on top of her suitcase.

 

“About twenty miles” Lexa answered, taking her favorite spot behind Clarke with her arms wrapped around her.

 

“Ugh, I need a date. I can’t believe I’m stuck on a tropical vacation with my brother, Monty, Jasper, and two other couples. I need to rethink my life choices” Octavia grumbled, but neither couple heard her. Raven and Finn had taken a similar position as Clarke and Lexa. The latter were silently watching the cars pull away from the curb, enjoying the presence of one another.“We  are having a girls day!” Octavia yelled, earning the attention she wanted. “Lexa can’t come. The three of us are going to spend time together before you retreat into your love dens so I can have one good day here”

 

“You’re so dramatic. Look around. Everyone here is half naked; I’m sure you can find something to occupy your time. Looks like Bellamy already did” Clarke pointed out. Bellamy was currently flirting with a brunet that he seemed strangely familiar with.

 

“Now I’m stuck with Monty and Jasper”

 

“Excuse you”Monty huffed. “Like you wanted to hang out with your brother”


	8. Baltra Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry this took so long but I've been busy. School is almost out and I'll hopefully finish all my fics before I go back. I'm usually more consistent with my writing but of late I've gotten too busy. If there's anything you want in this fic I'll be happy to incorporate your ideas with my own. With that being said: Enjoy

Lexa groaned as the sunlight slipped through the closed blinds, directly into her face. She turned from her back onto her side, wrapping an arm around Clarke and nuzzling her nose into her neck.

 

“Lex?”Clarke rasped, receiving a displeased grunt in response. “You’re hot”

 

“I know, but you're already my girlfriend,Clarke. As much as I appreciate it, you don't need to compliment me constantly” Clarke could hear the smile in Lexa's voice.

 

“That’s not what I meant” Clarke flipped over to face Lexa, feeling her forehead. “I think you have a fever”

 

“I feel fine”Lexa brushed her off. “I'm just tired. I need to catch up on sleep”

 

“You haven't been sleeping?”

 

“I can't sleep without you next to me” Lexa smirked.

 

“I'm not joking. Have you been sleeping?”Clarke asked, playing with Lexa’s hair as she rested her head on her propped up arm.

 

“When I start writing a song, I can't stop or I'll lose it. I've recently come into some inspiration” Lexa paused, taking Clarke's hand in hers. “And when I'm not with her, all I can do is think about her. So I express it through music”

 

 “As much as I love that, you need your sleep. I think you're exhausted, Lex. We should just stay in bed today” Lexa was shaking her head before Clarke could finish her sentence.

 

“You shouldn't be stuck in here with me. Go. Have fun”

 

“I'm on this trip because of you. Because I want to be with you”

 

“We have two weeks here; we'll have enough time to be together. Plus, Octavia wanted to have a spa day. Steal Raven away from Finnyboy and go have a girls day”

 

“I’d rather spend my first day here with you”

 

“I'd love that too. But I would just tire myself out with you here” Clarke raised her eyebrows. “You can't expect me to keep my hands to myself when you're wearing just a t-shirt” Clarke chuckled, giving Lexa a lazy kiss before sitting up.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Absolutely positive with conditions”

 

“Conditions?” Clarke reiterated.

 

“Yep. I want a billion kisses. I'll take them in installments”

 

“Deal. What else?”

 

“I want cuddles. It's a package deal with my kisses. No exceptions”

 

"As long as I'm the big spoon”

 

“Can't do that. Sorry” Lexa grinned. “Physically impossible”

 

“You were my little spoon two days ago”Clarke teased, pulling Lexa's head in her lap.

 

“You said we wouldn't speak of it”

 

“Why do you like it so much?”

 

“It's how I know you're safe at night. I can't let anything happen to my princess”

 

“I'm princess now”

 

“You'll always be my princess,but one day I'll make you my queen” Lexa spoke through her yawn.

 

“Go to sleep. I'll be back to eat lunch with you. You want any breakfast?”

 

“No, I'll order something when I wake up”

 

“Okay, I'll go get dressed and find Octavia” Clarke smiled, hearing the light snores filling the room.

* * *

  
“Cut the crap, Griffin. I know you, so I know I'd normally have to pry you away from Lexa for us to have a spa day. What's up?”  Octavia said, glancing over at the blonde from get pool chair.

 

“Lexa's sick”Clarke sighed, pulling her sunglasses on.

 

“She would get sick on the vacation she invited us on. What's wrong with her?”

 

“She exhausted herself out”

 

“TMI. I don't need to hear about your sexcapades”Octavia cut her off.

 

“I wasn't going to tell you any. She hasn't been sleeping so I made her stay in the room”

 

“You can last a few hours without her. Where's Raven? She said she'd be down by now”Octavia huffed before continuing. “Their room is next to mine. Finn makes the loudest grunts I've ever heard in my life” Octavia rolled her eyes as Clarke cackles at her. “Honestly, I'm glad he doesn't last long otherwise I'd never get any sleep”

 

“That's yours and Raven's problem, not mine”

 

“More Raven than mine. I think he lasted about thirty seconds, Clarke. I've taken guys virginity and they lasted longer than that”

 

“So have I” Bellamy chimed in, plopping down in the chair beside Clarke.

 

“We didn't invited you for a reason”

 

“Clarke wants me to stay. Right, princess?”

 

“Sure” Clarke shrugged distractedly.

 

“Her opinion doesn't count. She's too busy pouting. Now go away. It's girls day”

 

“Fine by me. I found what I was looking for. Don't wait up”Bellamy winked then left them alone. “Back into the prey. It's a shame this isn't a nude beach but I'll make do”

* * *

  
“What are you doing here?” Lexa questioned, sitting up in bed.

 

“I wanted to have lunch with you”Clarke responded, sitting on bed next to her girlfriend. “What are you doing up anyway?”

 

“I woke up an hour ago. I was about to order lunch”

 

“Are you feeling any better?”

 

“Much better now that you're here” Clarke smiled and leaned down to kiss the brunette. “You owe me 9,999,999,999 more of those”

 

“Maybe you'll get a few more if you behave”

 

“Yay! How's your day so far?”

 

“Missed you and it took forever for us to get Raven out of her room” Clarke admitted, wrapping Lexa's arm  around her. “Let's order lunch before I have to go back out there. Octavia only gave me an hour” Lexa sighed contently.

 

“I love any time I get to spend with you”

 

“Why thank you, sweet talker” Lexa leaned down and pressed one more kiss to Clarke's loops before reaching for the phone. “I love you”

 

“That alone is worth all the kisses you owe me” Lexa beamed.

 

“So I don't owe you anymore?”

 

“Of course not. I expect you to be paying me back my kisses my entire life” Lexa kissed her nose. “I love you too”

* * *

  
“Your girlfriend left you all alone on vacation?” Finn asked, taking the empty seat next to Clarke. Clarke hummed, ignoring his question. “If you were my girl”

 

“I don't see why you feel the need to comment on that, considering I'm not 'your girl’” Clarke interrupted, side eyeing the shaggy haired boy.

 

“You could”

 

“Could? Yes. Would? No. Should? Hell no. Go away” Clarke rolled her eyes, feeling his shadow ellipse the sun. “ Do you want something?”

 

“Yes. I always get what I want, Clarke. Remember that”

 

“I'll store it in the part of my brain dedicated to things like you” Clarke listened to the sound of sand beneath his feet as he walked away. “ The trash”

 

“What was that about?” Octavia asked.

 

“Nothing. Finn's a dick”

 

“Let me guess: he hit on you” Clarke nodded. “Are you going to tell Raven?”

 

“Honestly, I don't think she cares” Clarke pointed to Raven flirting with a girl near the lifeguard.

 

“Why'd she bring him then?” Clarke shrugged.

 

“To keep her company, I guess”

 

“Then she could hang out with me”

 

“Jealous?” Clarke smirked.

 

“No, bored”

 

“Is my company not good enough for you?”Clarke feigned offense.

 

“Nope. You're dull now that you're in a relationship”

 

“You sound like Bellamy”

* * *

 

Clarke gently shut the door, careful not to wake her girlfriend. She quickly slipped in the shower before crawling into bed with the brunette. Lexa shifted in sleep before a small smile graced her face. It was still early so she turned on the TV.

 

"Clarke" Lexa mumbled. Clarke faced the sleeping brunette, pushing the wild curls from her face.

 

"You aren't even awake and you know I'm here" Clarke whispered. Lexa turned on her side, throwing her arm over Clarke's side. Clarke huffed, feeling Lexa's boner pressed against her thigh. "Seriously? Now I know why you're smiling. You better be dreaming about me"Clarke muttered before checking her phone.

 **O**  
Help me

 **Princess**  
What's wrong

 **O**  
They're at it again  
He's even louder  
My wall is shaking Clarke.  
Oh shit!

 **Princess**  
What

 **O**  
He just said your name  
Raven is pissed  
The door just slammed

_Incoming call O_

Clarke groaned and answered. "Yes?" Octavia didn't hear her. She was too busy laughing her ass off.

 

"Oh my God, Clarke. She kicked him out"

 

"Why's that funny? She should have"

 

"It's not. This is" Octavia sent her a short video of Finn banging on the door with one hand while the other was cupping his naked body. "A family walked out of their room and when the mom saw him she beat him with her purse all the way to the elevator.  He fell on his dick trying to get away" Clarke shook her head, trying not to laugh in case it woke Lexa. "Quick question: can you break penis? You'd think so the way he screamed when he fell. The elevators closed before I could get a good look but his meat looked deformed"

 

"I would rather not talk about his 'meat'"

 

"Whose meat?" Lexa rasped.

 

"Nobody's. I got to go, O"Clarke hung up and turned to face Lexa. "I see you had a good dream" Lexa nodded.

 

"It was about you"

  
"Really?"

 

"Care to share?"Lexa rolled over on top of Clarke.

 

"I'd rather show you"

 

"I'm sure you would but you're not" Lexa pouted.

  
"But I feel better"

 

"Maybe but you'll feel even better tomorrow"

 

"You're no fun"

 


	9. Baltra Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more part left of the vacation.

"Are you taking pictures of me while I'm  sleeping? That's creepy" Lexa rasped, slowly blinking her eyes open.

 

"I like taking pictures. And this is our first trip together. Don't you want to remember this later?" Clarke replied. "Do you have any pictures of me on your phone?"

 

"I hate social media, Clarke. The only reason I have any is because Titus recommended it"

 

"So that's a no on the pictures?"

 

Lexa smirked, laying on her back. "Oh, I have pictures of you. I just don't think you'd want me posting them. And I should be the only one to see its contents, electronically and in person" Lexa answered, forcing the blonde on top of her.

 

"It's a sexting rule to delete the pictures when you finish" Clarke paused, trying to find the right word. "viewing"

 

"I haven't had the opportunity to _view_ them. Either you've been over my place or I've been over yours since we've been dating"

 

"That's true. Now take a picture with me" Lexa sighed, sitting up with Clarke's back pressed against her chest. "Ready?" Lexa nodded, wrapping both her arms around her girlfriend's torso. "Can I get a smile?" Lexa groaned, putting on the best smile she could conjure this early in the morning. "I want a real smile. Not a fake publicity smile."

 

"It's too early. I can't"

 

"I bet you that I can make you smile with just three words"

 

"Bet what?"

 

"Your Jag for a week"

 

"And what do I get?" Lexa asked.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"Promise not to laugh?"

 

"No" Clarke chuckled.

 

"Clarke" Lexa whined. "Promise?"

 

"I'll try"

 

"Okay. This isn't me copying Ross from friends" The blonde looked questioningly at her girlfriend. "Princess Leia and the gold bikini" Lexa muttered.

 

"With the buns and everything?" Lexa nodded. "It's a deal but if I win, I get to laugh freely at that and the jag"

 

"Fine" Lexa huffed. Clarke leaned up, kissing the pout of Lexa's lips.

 

"I love you" Lexa grinned, returning the kiss. "I win"

 

"No you didn't. I didn't laugh"

 

"I never said anything about laughing" Lexa scoffed, realizing she had been doped. "I'll collect when we get back home but for now.... Princess Leia and the gold bikini?" Clarke snickered.

 

"Everyone has a weird fantasy from when they were teenagers and Carrie Fisher was hot" 

 

* * *

 

"Do you ever see yourself getting married one day?" Clarke's question made Lexa take off her sunglasses to look at her.

 

"Already trying to keep me off the market?" Lexa smirked, looking over Clarke's nearly naked body. "I wouldn't mind" Lexa reached out, sliding her hand down Clarke's leg before her girlfriend slapped her hand away. "Hey!"

 

"You're going to ruin my tan and you didn't answer my question"

 

"It's part of my plan"

 

"Your plan?" Lexa nodded.

 

"Mhm" Lexa hummed. "A beautiful wife and  three kids, a house in San Diego or San Francisco, close enough to LA but just the right distance away from LA. Two dogs. German Shepherds. My own label. I'm 0 for 5 but I'm working on the first one. And if you're up to it we can practice on the second one tonight"

 

"Raven, Octavia, and I are Finn bashing tonight"

 

"Finn bashing? I could understand you and Octavia Finn bashing but why is Raven?"

 

"I didn't tell you" Lexa scrunched up her eyebrows and shook her head." Raven and Finn had a falling out and she kicked him out of their room last night. We're guessing he went home"

 

"What did they fight about?"

 

"Don't worry about it" Clarke grabbed her hand. "Let's go swimming" 

* * *

  
" _So is it what you expected?" Ellen_ _asked, looking back at the wedding photo on the screen._

 

_"Well, not ex_ _actly. Nothing has changed but everything seems different, you know? " Lexa explained, twisting the gold band around her finger. "It's only been a few months and we're still figuring out some things"_

 

_"Like what?"_

 

_"We're buying a new house because we need more room" Lexa beamed. "We're not sure how big we would want it to be, what schools are in the area, or how safe it is. We thought we'd have more time to decide"_

 

_"More time?" Lexa's smile got impossibly wider._

 

_"Yeah, we're expecting. Clarke is, um, almost twenty-five weeks"_

 

_"That's like six months. So is it safe to say you conceived on your wedding night?"Lexa nodded." So you don't shoot and miss, then?"_

 

_"That's exactly what Clarke said when she found out"_

 

_"Do you know the sex?"_

 

_"Yes, we do. I couldn't wait"_

 

_"Obviously" Lexa laughed, shaking her head a little._

 

_"I'd tell you the sex but Clarke doesn't want everyone to know. I can tell you it's what I wanted"_

 

"Lexa?" Clarke whispered, shaking her girlfriend. "Lexa? Wake up" The blonde kissed her cheek. "Lex?"

 

"Yeah?" Lexa rasped, blinking her eyes. "Morning"

 

"Hi. What were you dreaming about? You were smiling in your sleep"

 

"A dream come true" Lexa leaned up, kissing her girlfriend. "Marry me"Lexa murmured, staring up at her.

 

"I think you're still out of it. Go back to sleep" Clarke chuckled.

 

"No. I'm serious. Be my wife" Clarke brushed the hair from Lexa's face.

 

"Oh, yeah. Where's my ring then?"

 

"It had a scratch on it so I had to return it" Clarke grinned. "Only the best for you, you know how it is"

 

"I'm sure" Clarke pecked Lexa's lips before disappearing into the bathroom. Lexa waited for Clarke to close the door before grabbing Clarke's cellphone. 

* * *

  
"What is this secret meeting for? And it better be important" It was three o'clock in the morning and Lexa had to sneak out of their hotel room to meet up with Octavia.

 

"Do you believe in fate?" Lexa questioned. Octavia blinked before turning to leave.

 

"I'm going back to sleep"

 

"Wait! That's not why I asked you to come. I need your input on something" The smaller brunette turned back around to face her and made a gesture for her to continue. "Would it be insane for me to ask Clarke to marry me?"

 

"Damn it, is she pregnant? The record company was just about to start negotiations for a national tour" Octavia huffed.

 

"What!? No. I want to marry her and I need your help. I called Anya and she picked out multiple rings that fit the description of what I wanted. I narrowed it down to a few and I need you to find out her ring size. Or possibly talk me out of doing something crazy"

 

"I think the fact that you have already picked out rings means you're past crazy and have drifted into the realm of temporary insanity"

 

"Then help me propose"

 

"What the hell? Why not?" Octavia shrugged. "What do you have in mind?" Lexa grinned, pulling out her phone. 

* * *

  
"Are you sure about this? You guys have been dating for what? 3 months?" Anya asked, reaching into her bag to find the ring.

 

"Positive and I knew she was going to be my wife when I first saw her. We could wait for years and it wouldn't matter. I'm going to marry her" Lexa replied, watching the blonde take out the ring box.

 

"And what prompted this?"

 

"We were talking about marriage and I had a dream and I wanted it to be a reality" Anya tossed the box at Lexa. "Did you get it engraved like I asked?"

 

"Yeah. Be honest. Is she pregnant?"

 

"No! You're the second person to ask if she's pregnant like?"

 

"I had to check. You know if she says yes, we could capitalize on the publicity. If you wait a few months to announce the engagement, we might have enough time to start your label. Knock out two birds with one stone"

 

"No, I might have a wedding to pay for"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for update schedule @bombardearest.


	10. Baltra Pt 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I know it's been a while. But I've been busy with school and applying to colleges but it worked out for the best. I got a full ride to the first choice. Anyway I was trying to write 2 chapters for another fic so I have time to finish chapters on other one. This was halfway done when I decided to scrap it and rewrite the chapter all over again so it's shorter than I wanted. But I've rambled enough hope you enjoy it.

"It sucks we have to leave so soon" Raven sighed dramatically. "I spent to much time with Finn and not enough on the beach"

  
  
"Mhmm" Clarke replied, staring at Lexa's back. Her girlfriend had excused herself to take a phone call. The past three days and all that morning Lexa had been occupied with her phone. "Yeah that's great" Clarke muttered, getting up from her seat. Lexa turned to check on the blonde, seeing that her girlfriend was coming her way. 

  
  
"So by tonight?" Lexa asked quietly. 

  
  
"Yes, he'll be there by tonight. I called her mom and I got sent to voicemail. I left her a message and her assistant called me back and said that she wasn't coming" Anya reassured.    


  
"Try again. Try her stepdad and see if he can convince her. Hold on. She's coming over" Lexa muted their call and smiled at Clarke. "Hey you"    


  
"Hi. I am spending the day alone?" Clarke pouted, wrapping her arms around Lexa. 

  
  
"Of course not" The brunette pecked her lips. "I'm planning a surprise for you. Give me half an hour and I'm all yours for the rest of the trip" 

  
  
"Half an hour?" 

  
  
"That's it" 

  
  
"Okay but the surprise better be worth it" Clarke left her to her conversation. 

  
  
"Did you mute me?" Anya questioned. "Cause that's just rude. Especially after all I did for you the last three days" 

  
  
"I know I'm sorry. Is the boat ready?" 

  
  
"Yep. It's decorated and docked where you want it. Octavia is handling everything" 

  
  
"Good. Let me know if Abby responds"    


* * *

  
"Do I get my surprise now?"  Clarke queried. The couple had eaten a late lunch and Lexa spoiled Clarke with any and everything she wanted. Now they were strolling under the canopy connected to their room. 

  
  
"How do you know that today wasn't the surprise?" 

  
  
"Since it took you three days to plan, I would hope not" 

  
  
"Wait here" Lexa pulled out her suitcase, rummaging through it for the velvet box before texting Octavia. "Turn around and close your eyes" Clarke obliged. Lexa waved get hands in front of Clarke's eyes to make sure they were closed

  
  
"My eyes are closed" Clarke rolled her eyes as best as she could with them closed.    


  
**Octavia**   
He's waiting at the ballon.

We’re ready when you are

  
"I had to check" Lexa slid the ring box into her back pocket. "Your present on the beach" Lexa slipped a blindfold over Clarke’s eyes then led her out the door. 

  
  
"If you were just going to put a blindfold over my eyes, why did you ask me too close them?" Clarke chuckled.

 

“I’m dramatic” The walk to the beach was only about five minutes. Lexa made sure the beach was clear for what she had planned for the night, sparing no expense. “Okay, stop right here” Lexa said, turning Clarke towards the front of the ballon. Jake nodded at Lexa before taking off Clarke’s blindfold.

 

"Hi, sweetheart" Jake greeted, hugging his daughter.

 

“Dad? What are you doing here?” Clarke beamed, falling into his embrace.

 

“Your girlfriend has a very special surprise for you and she thought I’d want  to be here for it” Clarke sent a smile back at Lexa.”We can talk about it later. Right now you have a hot air balloon ride to go on” Jake winked at Lexa before helping Clarke on the balloon. “Good luck”

* * *

  
"Thank you for this" Clarke whispered, leaning back against Lexa. Clarke was loving the view the balloon gave them. The sunset casted over the ocean blended with the tropical colors of the flora and fauna in the sand. It made for the perfect view. They were about to reach the set up Lexa had planned so she slipped the ring box out of her pocket.

  
  
"You don't need to thank me but you're welcome" Lexa promised. "But I do me a favor and look to your left." Gradually as they got closer, candles spelled out : Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?. "I want to take a little bit of paradise before we have to go back to reality. And I can't see that happening without you being my wife" 

  
  
"Oh my God" Clarke breathed out. Lexa flipped open the box, kneeling in front of the blonde.  "Is that an—" 

  
  
"Engagement ring. Hopefully your engagement ring. I love you and I know that I am going to make you my wife. Life's short and I want to make the most of it with you" 

  
  
"You were serious the other day, weren't you?" Lexa nodded.

 

“I’m not an impulsive person, Clarke, but since I’ve known you I have found myself doing things I never would have imagined. Because of you I finally had the courage to go out and do what I want. Now I want you to be my wife. Let’s get married tonight”

 

“I don’t know what to say” Clarke stuttered. “I want to marry you. There is no doubt in my mind about that but why the rush?”

 

“There isn’t one. Everything about this trip is perfect. It’s the perfect opportunity , the perfect night, the perfect bride” Lexa grinned. “What’s stopping us?”

 

“Lexa” Clarke sighed.

 

“Let me ask you this: do you want to marry me?”

 

“Yes” Clarke didn’t hesitate. Lexa stood, slipping the ring on her finger.” I love you”

 

“I love you more than you know. Do you see that yacht? There are over two hundred people waiting for us there. Either for our wedding or our engagement party. I’m not pushing you into anything but I really want to be your wife. Say yes and if you hate it, we'll have another one. You can plan it yourself, no expense, and I'll show up in whatever you want me to wear just so I can make you mine. What  do you say?”   


* * *

  
  
"When did you guys have time to plan a wedding? And why wasn't I included?" Raven huffed, looking at the people scattered around the dock. "You literally told everyone but me"   


  
"We needed you to distract Clarke and you can't keep a secret for shit" Octavia replied, watching the crowd board the yacht.

  
  
"I resent that”

  
  
"It's true" Octavia rolled her eyes. 

  
  
"I can still resent that" Raven waved her off, looking at the people board. "How did you get Abby to come?"

  
  
"I didn't. Lexa and I couldn't get past her assistant but Anya called Marcus and invited them. I'm surprised that she came"   


  
"Who else is here?"

  
  
"Everyone. Lexa went all out. She flew out everyone I thought Clarke would want here"

  
  
"How much did she spend?"

  
  
"No idea but I know it wasn't cheap" Octavia could see Anya searching the crowd before sprinting towards her. “So engagement party or wedding ceremony?”

 

“What do you think?” Anya gave her a knowing look.

 

“Alright people, look alive! We only got one chance to get this right”   
  



	11. The Honeymoon Phase

"I can't believe we're married" Clarke smiled into Lexa's neck. They were in the largest suite on the yacht, naked with their legs tangled. "How did you manage to pull this off?"

 

"Mostly Octavia. If I was going to convince you, I had to have your perfect wedding" Lexa admitted, twisting Clarke's wedding band on her finger. "And you already picked out the dress" Lexa smirked as the blonde hid her flushed cheeks. "When did that happen?"

 

"Raven and Octavia were teasing me about how 'lovey dovey' we were. Somehow we ended up talking about getting married, what outlets rings would look like, and then we started looking at dresses" Lexa smiled, kissing the crown of Clarke's head. "We need to get you a wedding band"

 

"We can or I can tattoo 'property of Clarke Griffin' any where you want on my body"

 

"While that is a wonderful idea I think we should place it on the back burner" Lexa hummed distractedly, threading her fingers through Clarke's hair.

 

"You looked beautiful in your dress. Absolutely stunning. Want to Marry me again?" Clarke's laugh filled her ears before she rolls completely on top of her. "I love you" Clarke pecked her lips.

 

"You better" 

* * *

  
Entering the airport was just as bad as Lexa imagined. News reporters were surrounded them for every station. Her and Clarke's fans had come up with theories about their time abroad. Less than an hour after their wedding the rumors started spreading like wildfire. Lexa made sure to kiss Clarke's ring finger to avoid the barrage of questions being thrown at them. It took them twice as long as it should have to get to their car. "Way to make sure that they see the ring" Clarke grinned after Lexa closed the door.

 

"I had to make sure everyone knows Clarke Griffin is off the market" Lexa leaned over the console for a kiss and the flashes immediately started. "I didn't miss this"

 

"Ditto" Clarke returned the smile Lexa gave her tenfold. Eventually the paparazzi's shouting ruined their moment. "So where to?"

 

"How about the nearest realty office?"

 

"We literally got married yesterday and you're trying to buy a house? "

 

"I mean we're gonna make the news pretty soon. We might as well get the big things out of the way too" Lexa beamed, bumping her most against Clarke's.

 

"Big things? What are you getting at, Woods?"

 

"I'm getting at some babies, Woods" Lexa's smile widened as she leaned in for another kiss.

 

"Think again, babe"

 

"I'll wear you down" 

* * *

  
Clarke slid onto Lexa's lap with her iPad in hand. "Do you like this one?" The blonde asked, scrolling through the pictures. Lexa sat her coffee down and peered over her wife's shoulder.

 

"Do you?" Lexa challenged.

 

"You hate it" Lexa laughed, kissing Clarke's forehead.

 

"I told you. I like traditional style, modern interior"

 

"Which is _so_ dull. I love you but other than in wives you have the worse taste" Clarke have her a cheeky grin.

 

"So what are we going to do?"

 

"Well you know the phase: happy wife, happy life"

 

"So you get what you want"

 

"Yes, but we can make some compromises" Clarke said, giving her a kiss. "Let's see what we can compromise on"

 

"Wait, why are you looking high to low? We're going low to high. We probably need to do renovations and pay HOA fees" Clarke laughed at the way Lexa stared at the prices.

 

"I'm only looking at these for reference. So what's our price range?"

 

"It should be 3 times our combined salary but we have to keep in mind possible repairs that could add up. Theoretically, we can afford 15 million but I don't want to go anywhere near that"

 

"So like 10?" Lexa grimaced. "7?"

 

"I'm thinking 5"

 

"With how you live, I'm surprised that you're so tight with money"

 

"I'm not tight; I'm cautious"

 

Clarke hummed, turning sideways in Lexa's lap. "Your mom was sweet. I'm glad I got to meet your family"

 

"Me too. Even Luna stayed sober enough to remember to meet you" Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck.

 

"It'll be okay"

 

"I know"

 

"I love you" Lexa beamed, huffing at the flashing of her phone. "Answer it. It could be important"

 

"Doubt it" Lexa glanced at the messages left on her phone, noticing about fifteen were from Costia. "What does she want now?" Lexa groaned.

 

"Who?" Lexa showed her wife the stream of messages Costia left. "Just ignore it and focus on me" Clarke pulled Lexa forward, grazing her lips against Lexa.

 

"I think I can manage that" Lexa mumbled, sweeping to her feet with Clarke in her arms. Clarke squealed as Lexa spun her around before laying her on the couch, falling on top of her.

 

"Prove it" Lexa slid her hands around her wife's waist and her shirt before leaning down to kiss her, quickly darting her tongue into her mouth.

 

"Wanna practice making some babies?" 

* * *

  
Lexa blinked, stirring from her sleep to the noise of someone banging on her door. She waited, hoping the person would give up and leave. When they didn't, she slid out from under Clarke and grabbed the nearest shirt, wrapping the throw around her waist. She groaned, seeing Costia leaning on her door through the peephole. Lexa locked the door chained before unlocking the deadbolt. "You better have a good reason for waking me up" Costia tried to push her way in but door chain kept her at bay.

 

"Let me in"

 

"No. What do you want?" Costia stared her down, hoping for Lexa to crack.

 

"Are you really not going to let me in?" Lexa stared blankly at her. "Fine. Explain this to me" Costia pulled up the picture from yesterday of her kissing Clarke's ring finger. "What the hell is that on her finger?"

 

"That would be my wife's engagement ring and her wedding band. Now if that's all, can you move so I can close the door?"

 

"You wouldn't empty out a drawer for me in the three months we were together and out of the blue you marry this girl you've known for a month"

 

"Why does it matter to you? I'm happy. We're happy. Leave"

 

"No! I'm not happy. You owe me an explanation"

 

"I don't owe you anything. We weren't a good fit, and you broke up with me. I'm glad you did because I met Clarke. So thank you. Now please leave so I can spend time with my wife" Lexa preceded to close the door.

 

"Can we talk? I mean really talk. Why are you rushing into this?"

 

"Why are you so interested in my life all of a sudden? I couldn't get you to meet my mom. You brushed me off every time I mentioned my sister. I see you more now than I did when we were together"

 

"Lex?" Clarke rasped from the couch,sitting up and clutching the blanket to her chest.

 

"I'll be right there" The brunette called out over her shoulder. "Goodbye, Costia" Lexa quickly shut the door, before returning to the couch. "Good nap?"

 

Clarke yawned as she nodded, leaning against Lexa. "What did she want?"

 

"I guess she got tired of me ignoring her texts so she came down. Nothing to worry about" Lexa responded, throwing her arm around Clarke's shoulder. "Now we were looking at house before we got distracted" Lexa grabbed her IPad, unlocking it. Clarke grinned up at her, seeing one of their wedding pictures as the screensaver. It was of their first dance with the sunset as their background.

 

"How did you get those already?"

 

"The photographer emailed a few. I was going to show you but we were.... busy"

 

"Busy, huh?" Lexa smirked, nodding. "I love you"

 

"I love you too, Mrs. Woods"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for sneak peeks   
> Bombardearest


End file.
